


Cómo mi leche nos unió

by Aquamarine_zella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Harems, Lactation, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Porn With Plot, Size Difference
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_zella/pseuds/Aquamarine_zella
Summary: Holly, una joven con una condición algo especial, jamás se imaginó que que el amor fuese algo que pudiese pertenecerle fuera de sus fantasías.Un evento ocurrido con la chica que le gustaba terminó desencadenando varios cambios en su vida que le harán aceptarse a sí misma y comprender las diversas formas que tiene el amor.Un trabajo lleno de sexo, amor, descubrimientos y tal vez demasiada dulzura.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Cuando rompí mi cordura

Nunca he sido popular. No soy popular. Jamás seré popular.

Dios, todo el tiempo he sabido esta verdad, y solo me ha quedado apegarme en pos de mantener mi vida normal. Siempre ha sido igual, y no cambiará ni en un millar de años. Yo siempre he sido aquella chica poco conocida, que se sienta al fondo de su salón, en una esquina poco concurrida. Mi apariencia jamás se ha destacado por nada. Mi personalidad... ni hablar, no soy la persona de la que oirías hablar más de tres veces.

Soy tan común, tan ordinaria, tan... patética.

-Y con eso finalizamos la clase de hoy -mencionó finalmente nuestro profesor de lengua, borrando el pizarrón al ritmo de la horrorosa campana.

Miré por la ventana el cielo anaranjado de la tarde, las nubes blancas como lana recién esquilada, el horizonte rojizo cual caramelo derretido. Volteé la mirada, y vi los grupos formándose. Amigos con amigos, novia con novio, todos ellos tan felices y yo... totalmente sola. Tomé mis cosas y me levanté del asiento, con mi aliento escapándose de mis labios en un lúgubre suspiro. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Aún si iba a perderme por la ciudad un rato, no valía la pena, no sin alguien con quien compartirlo.

Me culpo a mí misma de esto, a mí y solo a mí, porque sé bien que no soy normal. Me he desvelado bajo la luna, preguntándome qué es lo que está mal conmigo. Nunca me han gustado las mismas cosas que a los demás. Mientras ellos iban al cine o a comer con otras personas, yo me encerraba en mi cuarto a leer, dibujar o simplemente relajarme sin más. Siempre me pregunté por qué no podían gustarme las mismas cosas que a todos los que me rodeaban, así hubiese podido ser alguien más, tener amigos...

-¡Holly! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? -dijo el profesor, llamándome. Me sorprendí, poco acostumbrada a que alguien me hablase. Dejé mis cosas en mi pupitre y me acerqué a hablar con él.

-¿S-sí, profesor? -dije con voz titubeante, horrenda y bajita.

-¿Puedes devolver este proyector a la sala audiovisual? Lo agradecería mucho. Ten, no pesa nada.

Me dejó aquel armatoste en mis débiles brazos. Lo decía como si fuese una petición amable, pero en realidad era una orden, lo normal en la naturaleza. Era el fuerte comandando al débil. No pude negarme, él ya se había ido y reclamarle de poco o nada iba a servir. Suspiré y agaché la mirada, acto seguido me retiré del salón. 

"¿Por qué no lo llevó él" me preguntaba cabizbaja, abriendo la puerta hacia la sala de audiovisuales. Estaba vacía, como casi siempre, con computadoras viejas y ni un poco de amor invertido en los estudiantes. Pero se veía hogareño, por alguna razón era extrañamente reconfortante. Jamás tuve una computadora propia, tal vez por eso me parecía cálido, pues al menos sabía el mundo de posibilidades que esos aparatos otorgaban a las personas. Supe de personas que encontraron trabajos de ensueño en internet, otras que hicieron amigos a montones, encontraron el amor, incluso algunas que mejoraron notablemente sus vidas en cada aspecto posible. Me preguntaba si yo podía vivir ese sueño también. Qué envidia.

No quise levantar sospechas de algún inspector ocioso. Dejé el aparatejo sobre una mesa blanca y me retiré, cerrando con lentitud la puerta detrás de mí. Me decidí a volver al salón a recoger mi mochila. En mi camino por el pasillo veía el atardecer, el cielo teñido de un agradable color miel, y más abajo los estudiantes disfrutando de sus vidas. Se les veía felices, de alguna parte debían venir sus risas y ademanes. Con una mano en el pecho, no me quedó de otra más que avanzar.

Nuevamente entré en el salón de clases, perteneciente al curso 2-E. Me gustaba imaginar que las letras representaban palabras de ánimo para los estudiantes. En este caso, aquella E representaba la palabra esperanza, la que yo tenía por algún día cambiar mi vida. Nunca tuve la voluntad para hacerlo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que solo justificaba mi mediocridad. Y no mentiré, a día de hoy aún lo hago.

Fui hacia mi pupitre, notando el silencioso ambiente que se generaba por la falta de personas. Era como estar en otra dimensión, una donde el ruido no existía. Tomé mi mochila y miré mi pupitre por unos segundos, melancólica y llena de dudas.

-Estúpido Brendan... -dijo una voz al otro lado de la sala, irritada, y me hizo sobresaltarme un poco al pensar que no había nadie allí-. Dejarme sola limpiando cuando es turno de los dos.

El susto me hizo saltar un poco, y sin querer golpeé la pata de mi asiento con el pie. Apreté los dientes del dolor, a nadie le sorprendía el hecho de que me golpeé el dedo pequeño, mas sí era increíble que doliese así con el calzado puesto. Levanté la mirada del suelo, entonces me congelé en el sitio.

Ella estaba allí, mirándome, con sus ojos penetrando mi carne y observando directamente mi alma. Al menos, así de intensos sentí sus ojos. Lilly Thompson, una de las más populares de la clase, ella estaba allí con una escoba en mano y sus ojos clavados en mí. Ella era la vicepresidenta de la clase, puesto que se ganó con creces. Ella era atenta, amable, su sonrisa jamás desaparecía, todos la amaban y depositaban su confianza en sus hombros, la cual nunca traicionaba. No conforme con eso, ella era hermosa. Su cabello negro y liso, sus ojos almendrados de pupilas verdes cual esmeralda bien pulida, su nariz pequeña y labios tan finos como los de una princesa. Aquel lunar bajo su ojo derecho siempre le quedó bien.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -preguntó Lilly, finalmente rompiendo el silencio, y abrumando mi consciencia de una forma que pocas veces llegué a sentir.

¿Qué iba a decir? Mi garganta se cerraba, mi cerebro se sobrecalentaba, y solo podía emitir patéticos balbuceos en un vano intento por formular una respuesta. Aquí es donde debo confesar que... Lilly era mi amor platónico. Decirlo sin tapujos es lo mejor, pues cualquier rodeo en mis palabras solo lo haría peor. Siempre la vi desde lejos, admirándola, envidiando en lo profundo de mi corazón el cómo ella representaba todo aquello que siempre quise y nunca pude ser. Amable, sociable, hermosa, alta, buena en todo... Ella siempre era el ejemplo en cada conversación sobre autosuperación y metas, se convirtió en nuestro vivo ejemplo de cómo era una persona perfecta. Me atrevería a decir que era la única persona en todo el establecimiento que lucía bien el horrendo uniforme del mismo. Realmente me gustaba todo de ella, era incapaz de ver un solo defecto en su ser. Estaba segura de que no era la única que pensaba de esa forma, y eso me llevó a rendirme antes de siquiera intentar nada. Nunca hablamos. Dudaba siquiera del hecho de que ella pudiese saber mi nombre. Con verla desde lejos yo era feliz. Sabía que Lilly era mucho más de lo que yo podría merecer jamás. Era molesto pensar en ello, pero alguien como yo no merecía estar con la perfección misma. Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de si le gustaban las chicas.

Ella esperaba una respuesta, y yo debía contestar rápido si no quería volver todo aún más incómodo.

-No... No, solo venía a recoger mis cosas... B-buen trabajo limpiando...

-Ya veo. Cuídate en el camino a casa -respondió con su voz angelical que tanto me encantaba.

-G-gracias, lo mismo digo... -Y con la cabeza agachada y el rostro ardiendo me propuse retirarme del salón de una vez.

Pero cuando llegué a la puerta, mis piernas se detuvieron, mi mano se aferró al marco y mi mirada se fijó en el piso. Pude sentir en mi pecho algo horrible, el sentimiento de que en cualquier segundo mi corazón podía estallar. Al fin había intercambiado palabras con la persona a la que amaba. Sentía mi piel arder, mi cuerpo estremecerse, y todo mi ser negándose a abandonar la habitación. Solo quería un poco más... Unos minutos más con ella. Era mi oportunidad al fin, y no quería desperdiciarla, simplemente no quería dejarla ir.

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó al verme quieta en la puerta. Su voz era tan suave y dulce que estimulaba mis oídos a puntos inimaginables.

No sé si lo que ocurrió fue un impulso de la nada, un mero instinto o mis deseos reprimidos de finalmente dejar aquel papel pasivo que tuve toda mi vida. Cuando miro hacia atrás, veo que lo que me empujó fue el arrepentimiento, de saber que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, y que ya era hora de moverme aunque fuese una vez.

-¿Puedo... em...? -Titubeaba, intentando calmar mis nervios, apretaba mis pulgares y entrelazaba mis dedos-. ¿Puedo... ayudarte con la limpieza? -Y ese fue el punto de no retorno.

-Oh, qué considerada de tu parte, pero no es necesario. Es mi turno esta semana, no tienes que hacerlo.

-No, no, es que... -No quería irme, si lo iba mis arrepentimientos durarían por siempre-. Bueno, veo que tu compañero no está, así que... Q-quiero hacer mi buena acción del día, sí.

-Si insistes... ¿Me ayudas a acomodar las cortinas? -preguntó, y pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni yo me lo creía. Por primera vez en mi vida fui la causante de una sonrisa en su bella cara, no cabía en mí misma de la emoción y felicidad.

-¡Claro! -respondí de forma inmediata, con voz algo más fuerte de lo normal, lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco-. Digo... Sí, con gusto.

Dejando mis pertenencias a un lado, me subí a uno de los pupitres con sumo cuidado y temor por cometer algún error tonto que sepultaría mis chances de estar con ella de forma segura. Me puse a desenredar las cortinas y los adornos que las ataban, dejándolas ser libres. Usualmente estaban recogidas durante el día, excepto en las mañanas o cuando el tiempo estaba muy frío, y en las noches se desataban para mantener algo del calor aquí dentro. Todos agradecíamos aquella idea. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? La propia Lilly fue quien la propuso.

Tenían un cautivador patrón de flores, colores lilas que estimulaban la vista y te hacían ver el amor que Lilly sentía por su clase. Me gustaba observarlas, pues me hacían creer, en cierta forma, que también me amaba a mí. Una tontería que me empeñaba en creer.

Caminaba sobre los pupitres desde el fondo hasta el frente de la sala, desenredando cuidadosamente las cortinas. Llegué al final, solo para ver a Lilly pasando a mi lado, ya terminando de barrer. Debió golpear sin querer la mesa donde estaba yo de pie, pues un leve temblor me hizo perder el equilibrio. Me tambaleé mientras veía a mi compañera soltar la escoba, entonces mi feo cuerpo impactó contra las duras losas de cerámica. El sonido fue seco, resonaba en mi cabeza. El dolor me hizo dar un corto alarido en forma de queja, y podía sentir mi brazo derecho junto a mis caderas resentirse por el impacto.

-¡Oh dios, ¿estás bien?! -preguntó mi amada, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, mirándome con ojos bien abiertos y piadosos.

"La he pifiado" pensé, sabiendo que hice el ridículo delante de ella. Le arrebaté su sonrisa y la cambié por temor, preocupación y arrepentimiento, todo por mi torpeza. Ella tomó mi mano y entonces sentí una calidez que jamás logré concebir como posible. Su piel era tan suave, y el simple contacto con su calor brindaba paz a mi cuerpo entero. Lentamente me levanté, siendo demorosa a propósito, queriendo disfrutar bien de aquel amable sentimiento que me otorgaba su mano.

-Estoy bien... Ay dios...

-¿Te hiciste daño? Discúlpame, lo siento mucho, debí ser más cuidadosa.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Fue mi error el que te cayeses, ¿segura de que estás bien? 

En mi mente no lograba concebir la idea de que Lilly pudiese equivocarse en algo. Era como una ruptura de la realidad. No solo eso, su voz era tan amable y cariñosa, como el cálido abrazo de una madre. 

-Yo... Yo... -La vergüenza me carcomía, mi rostro era como un tomate de rojo. Entonces, ya no pude más-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Tomé mis cosas y corrí fuera de la sala tan rápido como pude, muriéndome de la situación tan embarazosa que armé. Solo quería morir. Fui tan torpe y descuidada, solo fui a hacer el ridículo. Corría y corría, escapando no solo de la escuela, sino también de la idea de que ella ahora ya no querría hablar conmigo.

Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Grité y pateleé, desesperada. Hasta que, al cabo de un buen rato, mi llanto cesó y mis ideas comenzaron a aclararse. Ya no pensaba tanto en la idea de ella odiándome, sino en todo lo que ocurrió.

-Sus manos... eran tan cálidas... -me decía en voz baja, recordando aquella reconfortante sensación.

Jamás pude sentir algo similar, era algo totalmente nuevo. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho, intententando transmitir ese sentimiento a mi corazón, una acción patética y poética que me hizo sentir una extraña presión en mi pecho. Quería creer que era la calidez transmitiéndose a mi alma, pero... Para mi desgracia, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a esa presión en mi pecho.

-No... No ahora... -decía en voz baja, levantándome cuidadosamente de mi cama. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y apretando los dientes salí de la misma-. ¿Por qué me pasa esto...?

Llegué al baño y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me vi de frente al espejo, totalmente sonrojada, con los ojos vidriosos, casi cubiertos por un desordenado flequillo negro. Aquel cabello salvaje que se extendía por todo un metro, una melena que nunca pude conquistar. Mis ojos marrones, mi piel sumamente pálida. Qué horrenda era..., pero aún más lo que estaba por venir.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello, y desde allí, teniendo dificultades con mis dedos, fui desabotonando mi blanca camisa. También mi corbata roja. Cómo odiaba esto. Detestaba cada vez que sucedía, y cada momento en que esto pasaba solo podía maldecir al destino. Me quedé sin nada arriba, solo un brasier que cubría mis prominentes pechos. Eran la única cosa decente de mí.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda, apretando los dientes y con el rostro ardiendo. Torpemente intenté quitar el broche que lo mantenía en su lugar. Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero para mí fueron tortuosos, largos como horas y agónicos hasta la insanidad. Con algo de suerte, al fin mi sujetador cayó al piso, y pude ver que ya había comenzado.

-Oh no... -susurré al ver la humedad que manchaba aquellos trozos de tela que cubrían mi piel. Los retiré con sumo cuidados, apretando bien los dientes. Los vi por unos segundos, estaban mojados y olían a algo dulce pero insípido.

Cuando los dejé a un lado y por fin me vi en el espejo, casi rompo a llorar. Nunca fui una chica muy delgada, siempre fui algo corpulenta. Mis brazos eran suaves y flácidos, con pequeños pliegos que colgaban. Mi abdomen era de todo menos plano, con algo de carne sobresaliente, que al sentarme formaba un pequeño rollo de grasa asquerosa. Mi cintura, lejos de ser fina, se notaba forjada por una vida sedentaria. Mis senos al menos estaban firmes y su tamaño era bueno, pero ellos, en realidad, eran el mayor problema de todo mi cuerpo.

Una suave piel los cubría, pálida como la nieve, sin granos ni pecas, solo una piel lisa y suave. Sin embargo, un anillo oscuro interrumpía su color, y esos eran... mis pezones.

Lo peor de todo era lo que estaba en la punta de estos. Leves gotas de una sustancia blanca bajaba desde su interior, mojando el suelo y una pequeña parte del lavamanos frente a mí. Suspiré con suma pesadez, y finalmente tomé uno de ellos en mis manos.

-¿Cuándo parará todo esto? -pregunté apenada, viendo la leche gotear y desaparecer en el drenaje.

Cuando se me pregunta qué es lo que está mal conmigo hay millares de respuestas. Pero si tuviese que elegir una de las cosas que más odio de mi persona es esta enfermedad. Galactorrea. En resumidas cuentas, es solo un desorden hormonal que estimula la producción de leche en mis glándulas mamarias pese a no tener un bebé al que alimentar. Cada día mis pechos producen leche que se ve almacenada dentro de los mismos. Cuando no la liberaba estos se volvían pesados e incómodos, creando una presión que debía ser liberada si no buscaba sentir el dolor de mi carne siendo llevada a sus límites de contención. Jamás pedí lactar, ¿entonces por qué me sucedía esto?

Si no los vaciaba diariamente me ponía incómoda y ansiosa. La peor parte era que podía ser en cualquier momento. Varios eran los momentos en los que debía interrumpir las clases para ir al baño, solo con el fin de vaciar mi busto para no sentir dolor. A veces goteaban incluso sin estar llenos, mojando mi ropa, por ello usaba parches que cubriesen mis oscuros pezones de madre sin un hijo.

Y ahí estaba yo, frente al espejo y lavamanos, con pequeñas gotas cayendo hacia el marmol. Llevé mis manos a mis aureolas, estaban tan sensibles y ásperas como siempre, entonces comencé a hacer círculos con los dedos buscando estimular la salida de leche.

Estimularlos era la mejor manera de sacar toda la leche apropiadamente. No tardé mucho en comenzar a tocar suavemente mis pezones, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la velocidad del goteó. Mi rostro ardía y mi respiración se descontrolaba. Solo quería acabar pronto.

Comencé a apretar mis botones oscuros, entonces ahogué un gemido entre los labios, sintiendo el flujo aumentar en mi interior, traduciéndose en aquel goteo transformándose en un fino chorrito de néctar. Continuaba tocando mis senos, sintiendo mis frías manos estimular la piel. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, con feas venas moradas marcándose en mis grandes atributos, no muy notables pero igualmente asquerosas.

Mi respiración se volvía a descontrolar, la estimulación resultaba ser efectiva, tanto para ordeñarme como para hacerme sentir una vergüenza absoluta. Mis manos estaban heladas, y solo me hacían jadear más por lo sensible de mi piel. Pero entonces... recordé algo que sí era cálido.

-Lilly... -susurré, sin saber bien el por qué.

Mi imaginación siempre fue muy disparatada y volátil. Pero ahora... estaba segura de haber cruzado una línea que no debía ser atravesada.

Recordaba la calidez de sus manos, el cómo estas transmitían la quietud que tanto envidiaba y deseaba. Lo único que quería era sentirla más y más. Ya no posía control alguno sobre mi mente, me perdí en algo que nunca debí iniciar.

Comencé a pensar en mis manos como si fuesen las de Lilly, con su amor y amabilidad acariciando los senos que tanto odiaba. Por alguna razón... comenzaba a funcionar.

Un suave jadeó escapó desde mis labios, y de la misma forma aquel chorrito iba aumentando su intensidad. Podía imaginarme a mi amada tocando mis pechos, ayudándome a librarme de esta molestia diaria, brindándome su maternidad y amor y apoyándome en algo que yo odiaba hacer.

El frío fue reemplazado por amor, y mi incomodidad dio paso al placer puro.

-Lilly... Más, tócame... --comencé a susurrar, inconsciente de las propias palabras que expresaban mis labios, sin un filtro entre boca y cerebro.

Mis manos apretaban más mis pezones, y yo ya no podía retener tan bien los gemidos que rogaban escapar desde mi garganta. Yo amaba a Lilly, deseaba estar cerca de ella, y que ella me amase a mí. Podía imaginarla de cerca, siendo ella quien ordeñase mis horribles senos. Empezaba a disfrutarlo por ese simple pensamiento.

-Oh... Lilly, sé más gentil... -decía entre jadeos, perdiendo la razón de una vez por todas-. Sí... Ordéñame, ¡te lo ruego!

Ya no podía contenerme, no después de imaginar algo tan sucio e irreal. Mis dedos retorcían mis pezones, los exprimían con fuerza, casi maltratándolos en pos de extraer toda la leche que mis senos albergaban. El lavamanos se tragaba los chorros de leche que expulsaba mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos ya no podían callarse. El saber que no había nadie más en el apartamento me impulsaba a dejar salir todos esos gemidos de placer que pedían salir.

-¡Más! ¡Lilly, tócame más! -gritaba extasiada, llevando una de mis manos dentro de mi falda gris de cuadritos.

Ya no tenía piedad conmigo misma. Podía sentir el calor de mi intimidad, lo mucho que deseaba aquello, y las ganas que tenía de cumplírselo. Comencé a tocarme sin pensarlo. Mi espalda se arqueó por la corriente de placer que cruzó mi cuerpo, y mis pezones ya chorreaban leche sin control alguno.

Gemía y gritaba su nombre sin poder parar, sin querer parar. Lo deseaba tanto. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Lilly en mi vida.

-¡Ah! ¡N-no te tomes mi leche! -grité de la nada, con mi imaginación llevándome a un escenario donde sus cálidos y suaves labios envolvían mis oscuros pezones-. ¡V-voy a...!

Ya no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Mi néctar salía a grandes chorros en lo que mi cabeza imaginaba la dulce sensación de tener a mi amada bebiendo de mis propios jugos maternos. Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para llevarme a un punto sin retorno, en el que mis dedos se clavaban con fuerza en mi interior y mis pezones, dolorosamente erguidos, dejaban salir todo el líquido que contenían. Ya había perdido la batalla contra el placer. Me dejé llevar por uno de los clímax más fuertes que tuve en toda mi vida.

-¡Lilly, te amo mucho! -gemí cuando sentía mi dulce orgasmo llegar.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, mi espalda se arqueó. Mi intimidad mojaba toda mi ropa interior, y mientras tanto mis dulces pechos se vaciaban cuales pistolas de agua. Unos segundos estuve en la cima del placer carnal, y entonces caí rendida al piso. Manchada de mi propia leche, caí de rodillas al piso, jadeando con fuerza e intentando de forma desesperada disfrutar los resquicios de placer que quedaban en mí.

-Me... vine... -dije finalmente, notando parte del suelo manchado, mi mano y falda húmedas con mis propios líquidos y todo mi cuerpo hecho un gran desastre.

Al placer le siguió la culpabilidad.

-Lilly... Perdóname...

Esa noche me acosté llorando, maldiciéndome por romper la pureza de la persona a la que amaba.


	2. Cuando mi corazón se abrió

Vagamente puedo recordar aquel sueño, mas aún hoy sigo con ese pequeño trozo onírico arraigado a mi mente. Era una capilla muy hermosa, con cristales de colores y pétalos de rosa danzando en el aire, recibiéndome, a mí y a mi blanco vestido. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía hermosa, mi sonrisa era verdadera, y mi corazón latía con fuerza de la alegría que abrumaba todos mis sentidos. En medio de la multitud, con todos mirándome sonrientes, incluso aquellos que no estaban ya, yo daba pasos lentos con la mirada fija en el frente. No sabría distinguir quién me esperaba en el altar, ni cómo vestía ni lo que sus ojos decían, pero quiero creer que si estábamos allí era porque esa debía ser la persona que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Nunca llegué a la parte del beso, ni siquiera al acepto, siempre despertaba antes de poder terminar, y eso me frustraba un poco.

Me desperté con el débil sol de invierno dándome los buenos días. Mis ojos me dolían, estaban algo hinchados, y supe bien por qué.

-Lo siento... -me disculpé con alguien que no estaba ahí y jamás me iba a oír decirlo.

Había insultado a Lilly, la metí a una fantasía sucia de mi retorcida mente, y la arrastré a un acto indecente donde la única que disfrutó fui yo, y ahora me sentía culpable por hacer algo tan horrible. 

Me levanté con lentitud, posé mis pies descalzos sobre la fría cerámica que era mi suelo, me dio un leve escalofrío. Miré por la ventana. El fino cristal estaba sucio, con marcas de humedad y gotas manchando su transparencia, la señal indicada de que la noche anterior llovió mientras la luna observaba. El cielo, aún nublado, apenas dejaba pasar algunos rayos de sol, dando a la calle un aspecto sombrío y cruel.

Mi rutina jamás se salió de lo ordinario. Me duché, me coloqué mi uniforme del instituto y me dirigí hacia la cocina que, curiosamente, estaba al lado del propio baño. Desde que tenía memoria he vivido en este apartamento pequeño, supongo que eso ayudó en mi gusto por los lugares estrechos. Y allí estaba ella, con sartén en mano y su traje gris ya puesto, totalmente arreglada.

-Buenos días, Holly -dijo mi tía Rose, sirviendo en un plato un gran omelette de huevo, todo sin darse la vuelta siquiera. Habíamos vivido juntas siempre, supongo que aprendió a detectarme aún sin mirarme.

-Buenos días, tía -respondí a su saludo, acercándome para darle un suave y corto beso en la mejilla. Al igual que siempre, la suya estaba fría y áspera.

Ella sirvió el desayuno en la mesa y ambas nos sentamos. Era un mueble pequeño, redondo, con dos sillas únicamente a extremos opuestos. Era tan simplista que daba hasta risa, pero era todo lo que necesitábamos para sentirnos cómodas.

La tía Rose siempre había cocinado bien, y ese Omelette que degustaba solo me lo confirmaba. La cantidad justa de sal y pimienta, junto a un poco de queso en su interior, y su aroma era exquisito, capaz de transportarme a los más clásicos campos florales del mundo, aquellos ranchos simplistas que tanto vi en mis caricaturas cuando era una niña aún. Podía sentir esa comodidad, las sensaciones rurales que empañaban mi olfato.

Mi tía estuvo conmigo desde que tengo memoria, incluso puedo hacer vagas memorias sobre cómo ella me sostenía en sus brazos hace mucho tiempo. Ella se hizo cargo de mí cuando nadie más estaba, fue la madre que no pude tener, el padre que me guiaba en la vida. Si hoy puedo tener una vida normal es gracias a ella, que aún sin tener obligación alguna, me trajo a su hogar y me crió como si fuese su propia hija. Siempre la amaré por ello. 

Además, ella era uno de mis mayores ejemplos a seguir. Aún con solo veintidós años, ella me tomó bajo su ala y nos mantuvo a flote por dieciséis años. Trabajaba como fiscal para el gobierno, una vida llena de papeleo y discusiones que, sin embargo, parecían hacerle feliz. Inteligente, muy hermosa, y con un carácter forjado cual acero inquebrantable. Sus ojos eran como los míos, pero su cabello era de un castaño cobrizo diferente a mi pelo carbonizado. No había imperfección alguna en su rostro, y su figura delgada era la envidia de muchas mujeres en el edificio donde vivíamos. Era mi heroína.

-Hiciste un desastre ayer en el baño, que lo sepas -mencionó de repente, riendo por lo bajo, y eso causó que mis mejillas se pusiesen rojas al recordar lo que hice.

-Perdón por eso... Pensé que lo había limpiado bien.

-Usualmente dejas todo impecable, sí, pero esta vez tu... problema -dijo la palabra "problema" como si de una maldición se tratase, con voz condescendiente, pero no podía discutir con algo de lo que estaba totalmente en acuerdo- parece haberse pasado de la raya.

-Sí... Tal vez debería ir al médico -dije intentando ocultar la verdad, masticando rápidamente la deliciosa tortilla dorada 

-Tienes los ojos hinchados, Holly, ¿hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar? ¿Sucede algo en la escuela?

-Eh... ¡No, no! Todo va bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. En serio.

Sus ojos de ceja alzada indicaban que no se creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, pero su silencio comprendía mis pocas ganas de hablar sobre ello. Ella era tan comprensiva, siempre lo entendía todo. Dio un extenso sorbo a su taza de café, y al cabo de unos minutos ambas nos levantamos para dejar los platos junto a los demás trastes.

-Ya sabes a quién llamar si algo te aqueja, querida. Me voy ya, cuídate -anunció su retirada, y yo me quedé parada unos segundos al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Ella no sabía nada de Lilly, y no podía culparla, rara vez le hablaba sobre cosas del instituto. Sabía que ella estaba ya muy estresada con su trabajo y la mantención de nuestro hogar como para atender los problemas de una mera adolescente. Llevé mi mano a mi torso y suspiré. Sabía que iba a ser un día difícil. Cerré bien todo y salí del departamento, adentrándome en las húmedas y nubladas calles de la ciudad.

Si no estaba más gorda era porque al menos algo de ejercicio hacía en mi día a día. Cada mañana era una caminata de 20 minutos hacia el instituto, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestro apartamento, lo mismo al volver a casa. Era normal para mí ver a los demás estudiantes caminar juntos, hablando de temas triviales y sonriendo, mientras yo me limitaba a ser una espectadora envidiosa que deseaba aquella vida con todas sus fuerzas.

Entrar al salón no fue fácil. No cuando vi a Lilly en la entrada, hablando con algunas personas de la clase. No había olvidado lo que sucedió, jamás podría, no tras haber hecho el ridículo de esa forma. Intenté pasar desapercibida al caminar a su lado, mas sus ojos se posaron en mí por un momento, cargándome de culpa inmediata y golpeándome como un cruel chorro de agua helada. Me senté donde siempre, al final del salón. Y así nuestro día comenzó.

Pocas cosas valen la pena mencionar. Una tarea de biología y un repaso de matemáticas fueron lo que nos arrebató las primeras 4 horas de la mañana. Y ahora, con el sol en su punto más elevado, la campana sonaba para dar inicio a la hora del almuerzo, uno de los peores momentos del día, y en especial, este día.

Sobre mi mesa estaba mi almuerzo, nada muy extravagante, solo unas piezas de pollo a la plancha junto a un poco de ensalada verde y ácida. Un poco de jugo de piña para acompañar. Estaba delicioso, tal como esperaba de la tía Rose. Pero cuando di el último bocado, una voz me tomó por sorpresa, una no muy grata cuando supe de quién se trataba.

-Hola, eh... ¿Holly? Lo siento, pero, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ni hacía falta mencionar de quién se trataba. Sus ojos verdes se posaban en mí, sus blancos dientes y su bella sonrisa risueña apuntaban en mi dirección. Entré en pánico, sabiendo que seguramente iba a burlarse de mí por lo de ayer, o recriminarme por cómo dejé las cortinas. Perdí mi dignidad frente a ella y seguro todos lo sabrían pronto.

-Eh... ¡No, no te molestes! Recordé que tengo que hacer algo. ¡Tengo que irme!

Dios, qué patética, qué cobarde. Solo buscaba excusas tontas para retirarme ipso facto, sin tener que enfrentarme a ella y el resultado que creía conocer. Salí del salón rápidamente, dando pasos largos y veloces en dirección a los baños. No estaban vacíos pero me servían. Necesitaba calmarme y las estrechas cabinas solíam ayudarme con ello.

-Seguro me odia... -susurré con las manos apretando mis rodillas.

Era normal. La dejé abandonada, corrí como una cobarde y me caí de forma torpe, risible, penosa más que nada. 

El pecho me apretaba, sin saber si era el calor de mis sentimientos negativos o el temor que crecía en mi interior. Era una presión horrible que me sofocaba nada más pensar en ella. Al menos, quería creer que era eso. Encerrada en el baño pasé la hora del almuerzo, escondida como un ratón temerosa de las posibilidades. No quería hablar con ella, estaba demasiado asustada. La campana por fin tocó.

Historia no era una asignatura complicada, tal vez tediosa, pero jamás difícil. El profesor, veterano en su cargo, al menos se esforzaba en hacer de esta más dinámica y menos latera, lo que todos agradecíamos en el fondo sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. La campana por fin tocó, marcando el cambio de hora, pero sin emoción, pues el poco ánimo se podía palpar en el salón.

Era turno de educación fïsica, nuestra tortura de los jueves, aquella asignatura que a pocos les gustaba, solo los más atléticos y yo no era parte de ese selecto grupo.

Los vestidores de las chicas estaban siempre iguales. Pulcros pero descuidados, sin amor alguno en su arquitectura, la música ambiental siendo los cuchicheos que se escuchaban entre las alumnas sobre temas tan irrelevantes como divertidos de los que deseaba formar parte. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, no con un problema más grande entre manos. Usualmente mi camiseta deportiva de la escuela siempre me quedaba bien, en parte porque mis senos se afirmaban con aquel sostén deportivo que compré hace un tiempo. Pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía muy distinto e incómodo, era como si mi camisa se hubiese encogido. Me apretaba en la zona del pecho, lo cual me asustaba demasiado por lo que aquello podía significar. Rogué al cielo con la esperanza de estar equivocada. Mis plegarias fueron respondidas con una catástrofe bella y atemorizante.

-Hey, Holly... ¿Estás bien? ¿Podemos hablar un poco? -preguntó Lilly otra vez, mirándome con ojos grandes de preocupación y su voz angelical de siempre.

-Eh... -Conmocionada, no vi ninguna escapatoria y mi mente entró en estado de crisis absoluta.

-Es sobre lo de ayer... ¿Me estás evitando por alguna razón?

-¿Qué...? ¡No, no, p-para nada! Verás, es que yo, eh...

-Te noto nerviosa... En serio, no pensé que fuese a ser así. Mira, yo...

-¡N-no digas nada! Ah, ya se está haciendo tarde, ¡la profesora se enojará si llegamos atrasadas! ¡M-me adelanto!

¿Por qué era tan estúpida? ¡Ni siquiera la dejaba hablar! No, fui una inepta, ahora lo veo con claridad, pero en su tiempo solo podía pensar en el pánico que sentía tanto por su presencia como por mi incomodidad en esos ropajes.

Supe que aquel día iba a ser complicado cuando nuestra profesora de educación física llegó al gimnasio unos cuantos minutos tarde, con una cara de desánimo y resignación que a nadie daban un buen presentimiento. Nuestras clases estaban separadas por géneros, los hombres poseían su propio profesor y clases diferentes a las nuestras, por lo poco que podía ver a veces de reojo asumía que eran actividades más pesadas que las de nosotras. Nuestra profesora, con cara de pocos amigos, solo tocó su silbato e inició con nuestro infierno.

El calentamiento era lo de siempre, solo trotar por el patio por cinco o seis minutos, y ya es podéis imaginar lo doloroso que era para una chica fofa y débil como yo. Una vez acabaron las vueltas me senté en el piso esperando que todo acabase pronto. Algo debió suceder con nuestra maestra, y eso atemorizaba a todos, ella era de las que deja que su vida personal permee sus clases, y dependiendo de su ánimo nos lo ponía más fácil o nos torturaba. Ese día era lo segundo.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer flexiones el horror se abalanzó cual lobo a un cordero indefenso. La espalda me dolía y mi barriga también, mas mi preocupación se concentraba en mi busto. La presión que sentía iba en ascenso con cada flexión, haciéndome temer a los catastróficos resultados de una fuga en plena clase.

Flexiones, ejercicios anaeróbicos, y para acabar debíamos dar vueltas sobre las colchas desgastadas que sacamos de las bodegas. Fue una hora y media de constante agonía, pero todo acabó cuando la profesora anunció que ya nos podíamos ir, entonces fue como si la misericordia del señor me hubiese bendecido. Mi pecho ya no lo soportaba más, sentía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Decir que estaba asustada era poco, jamás había tenido esta clase de problemas en el instituto, pero hoy me sentía muy rara, muy ansiosa, era como si algo hubiese cambiado desde el día anterior. Era como si Lilly... me hubiese hechizado.

Todas íbamos hacia los vestidores para cambiarnos y largarnos a casa, nadie tenía ganas de otra cosa más que de descansar tras todo el ejercicio que tuvimos. Al parecer, la maestra tenía otros planes para mí. Su sonrisa de suficiencia cuando me "pedía" ir a ordenar la bodega me daba escalofríos, como si de aquel lobo se tratase y yo fuese el cordero condenado a ser su presa. Nunca le agradé realmente pese a que jamás le hice nada malo. Quería creer que era simplemente poque era la más débil, en aspecto y espíritu, y tal vez molestarme le ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo misma. No pude negarme, cuando un profesor pide algo simplemente no te puedes negar, y yo no fui la excepción.

Sudada, cansada, a punto de desfallecer, ordenaba el almacén donde se guardaba toda la indumentaria para educación física, además de las actividades deportivas extraescolares de las que nunca formé parte. Mi pecho me dolía, todo mi cuerpo se sentía convertido en una masa endeble de carne flácida y huesos de cristal. Acomodaba las colchonetas en su sitio. Pero entonces una voz resonó detrás de mí, aquel tono amable y dulce que tanto me aterraba. Ahí estaba ella, sellando la única salida que había de aquel lugar. Al parecer, lo de ser cazada se volvió algo literal aquel día.

-La profesora es muy desconsiderada al pedirte que hagas esto sola. ¿Puedo ayudarte, Holly? -preguntó sonriéndome con dulzura, una capaz de penetrar mi piel y envolver mi alma.

-No es necesario... -respondí con voz bajita, ya sin fuerzas de siquiera hablar apropiadamente.

-No te creo, te ves cansada. Venga, te ayudo a ordenar los balones.

Y sin siquiera esperar una confirmación de mi parte ella comenzó a acomodar los diversos balones de la escuela, además de los aros y conos que se usaban en las clases. Con su ayuda pude terminar todo mucho más rápido de lo normal. Aun así, la culpa en mi corazón no decrecía, todo lo contrario, me sentía abrumada por su amabilidad, algo que no creía merecer. Con la cabeza agachada miraba sus pies, no me atrevía a conectar nuestras miradas, pero mi amor por ella solo aumentó aquel día. Solo la tía Rose era así de amable conmigo, en serio estaba frente a la perfección de la clase.

-Gra...Gracias por ayudarme -solté de la nada, sentada sobre una pila de colchonetas sucias.

-No me agradezcas. La maestra puede ser muy cruel a veces. No me gusta ver sufrir a mis compañeros.

-Eres tan amable... Ya p-puedes irte. Tienes que ir a cambiarte.

-No me iré aún, tengo un asunto que atender contigo, Holly.

Su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta, su postura era firme, sus ojos estaban clavados en mi dirección, era una mirada fuerte que mi débil corazón no podía resistir. No conforme con eso, sentía la presión en mis senos aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Me apretaban bastante, era como si se estuviesen hinchando conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella. Solo quería huir, pero ahora esa opción no estaba disponible.

-¿Me has estado evitando, Holly? Hoy te he notado... rara, más de lo usual.

-¡No, no! N-no te he estado evitando ni nada de eso, es solo que yo... em... Verás...

-No hace falta que lo digas. ¿Es... por lo de ayer? Realmente lo siento, fui muy descuidada entonces.

Su mirada dulce se cambiaba por una de culpa, se acercaba a mí de forma lenta, notándose molesta por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Me sentía acorralada, y lo estaba.

-¿Qué...?

-En serio te pido que me perdones, sé que es algo tonto, pero... No me gusta cuando alguien se hace daño por mi culpa.

-Li... Lilly...

-Dios, no pensé que fuese así de grave... -mencionó tocando mi brazo, aquel donde me golpeé el día de ayer. Había una pequeña zona morada donde se ubicaba el codo-. Ay, soy tan tonta... Perdón, en serio.

-No... me di cuenta hasta ahora. ¡E-en todo caso! ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo... no soy tu amiga, no debería importar mucho, quiero decir... Nadie aquí se preocupa por mí.

Mis palabras debieron tocar algo en su interior, pues la vi retroceder unos cuantos pasos, notándose por su rostro que algo la molestaba.

-No digas eso. Puede que no hayamos hablado nunca, pero eres mi compañera de clase. ¿Acaso tú... me odias?

-¡No! Eres muy linda, inteligente, eres la persona más amable que he conocido aquí. ¡Jamás podría odiarte!

-¿Entonces por qué me has estado evitando?

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Ella ya estaba muy cerca de mí. No había escapatoria alguna. Entonces... solo decidí, por primera vez en mi vida, ser honesta. No con ella, si no conmigo misma, y expresar por una vez lo que sentía en verdad.

-Es que... Hice el ridículo cuando me caí. Temía que... pensases que soy torpe y tonta y ya no me viese con buenos ojos.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, sus labios emitieron una risilla suave, sofisticada como la realeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tontita! -exclamó posando su mano sobre mi cabello, lo que me sorprendió bastante, haciéndome abrir los ojos de par en par-. Si me disculpo es por algo. Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo. Creo que lo sobrepensaste mucho... ¿Por qué pensaría eso de ti por una simple caída?

-¿Entonces... no crees que soy ridícula? -Mis ojos empezaban a doler, sentía mi corazón apretarse.

-Para nada. A decir verdad, me pareces algo... tierna, sí. Como un gatito.

-Qué... Qué aliviada estoy.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde mis ojos. Más que preocuparse, ella solo envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y comenzó a pasar suavemente sus dedos entre mi desordenado cabello. Jamás sentí algo así, era casi místico, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, o como si hubiésemos viajado a otra dimensión donde estábamos solo ella y yo. 

Aún atesoro aquel momento en mi corazón. Mirando hacia atrás, me pregunto cuánto habrán brillando nuestras sonrisas.


	3. Cuando todo cambió a mejor

Recuerdo haber llorado en sus cálidos brazos. Recuerdo cómo mis gemidos eran acallados por su maternal pecho, y el cómo susurraba cosas dulces a mi oído con su angelical voz que tanta serenidad me transmitía.

No quería que nos separasemos, eso jamás, deseaba estar así para siempre. No solo era su calor, sino todas las sensaciones que un simple abrazo suyo me podía transmitir. Era una calma absoluta, el sentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien. Mis lágrimas cesaron, pero aun así quería permanecer unida a ella. El destino quiso otra cosa, y para cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos al fin ella se separó. Me miró a los ojos sonriendo, usando sus pulgares secó los restos de mis lágrimas.

-No llores, ¿sí? No podría pensar mal de alguien que no ha hecho nada malo.

-Gra... Gracias... Lo necesitaba mucho.

-Pero aún me siento culpable por lo de tu brazo. Si hay algo que quieras que haga házmelo saber, para compensártelo.

En ese entonces sentí algo idéntico a cuando decidí ayudarla a ordenar el salón. No sabría describirlo como tal, pero era muy extraño. No desagradable, solo raro. Como una parte de mí tomando el control por unos segundos, donde supe que por fin importaba la decisión que pudiese tomar. Era una... determinación que de la nada floreció en mí.

-Pues... Me gustaría que... Que...

-¿Qué te gustaría? Vamos, dilo sin problemas.

Quise decirle lo mucho que la amaba, el cómo soñana con ella cada noche, la forma en que me hacía sentir cada vez que la miraba. Quise confesar mis sentimientos de una vez y para siempre. Pero... me acobardé.

-Que... fuésemos amigas.

No respondió inmediatamente, parecía tomarse su tiempo meditando su respuesta. Pasaron algunos segundos, largos y tortuosos como días enteros, donde ella desviaba la mirada sin poder leer su mente. Me puse muy ansiosa, lo cual era malo, pues el dolor de mi pecho volvió. Intenté resistirlo, sabiendo que solo debía aguantar un poco más.

-Acepto. De ahora en adelante será mi primera amiga, Holly.

Los ojos como platos, la boca abierta en sorpresa, el tiempo que se detuvo por unos momentos. No lo podía creer. Comencé a pellizcarme la mano pero el dolor que sentía era tan real como su respuesta. No pude controlarme, mi sonrisa se formó sola de oreja a oreja, mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción.

-Yo... Yo... ¡M-muchas gracias! ¡Prometo ser una muy buena amiga!

-Pero tampoco te alteres tanto, mujer. Me alegra que me lo pidieses. Espero seamos muy buenas amigas, Holly -declaró extendiendo su mano, sonriendo de la misma forma que yo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Seré una gran amiga, Lilly! -dije extendiendo mi mano también, estrechando la suya, sintiendo aquella suave piel-. No... No sabes lo feliz que... Agh...

La felicidad no iba a durar para siempre, debí haberlo sabido. En cuanto toqué su mano sentí cómo mi pecho era punzado por un dolor apenas manejable. Llevé mi otra mano hacia mi torso, sintiendo cómo me ardía y lo mucho que temblaba cada que respiraba. Era una presión insoportable que me acababa de arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me levanté de golpe y empecé a correr en dirección a la puerta, con los fijos en la salida y mi respiración muy agitada. Sin embargo, la mano de Lilly me detuvo. La miré con desesperación, y ella me devolvió unos ojos preocupados.

-¿Qué te sucede, Holly? ¿Estás bien?

-¡S-sí! No te... preocupes... Solo debo irme... Perdóname.

Intenté zafarme por la fuerza de su agarre. Pero eso solo me trajo más problemas. Por lo cansada que estaba y el hecho de que había un cono en el piso, me tropecé sin quererlos y para cuando quería darme cuenta ya estaba cayendo hacia el suelo.

El dolor fue insoportable, arrancándome un gran grito de agonía. Mi pecho era sensible, tanto para el placer como para el dolor, y ahora estaba experimentando uno tan punzante que nada que pudiese haber sentido antes se le podía comparar. Me retorcía en el suelo, intentando no llorar por lo horrible que se sentía. Necesitaba liberarme de la presión, huir hacia el baño y correr a casa cuanto antes. Pero moverme solo me hacía agonizar más. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin siquiera notar las manos de mi amada tocándome.

-¡Holly! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Iré a buscar una enfermera.

-¡No! ¡N-no te preocupes...! Solo debo... ir a casa... ¡Agh!

No quería que nadie lo supiese, mi mayor secreto no podía ser desvelado. Pero, para sorpresa de nadie, el destino tenía otros planes para mí. En cuanto abrí los ojos me quedé congelada, atónita ante lo que veía. Grandes manchas de olor dulce se apoderaban de mi blanca camiseta deportiva, aún cuando me aseguré con parches y mi sostén deportivo. No era la única que no podía creer lo que sucedía, Lilly también estaba anonadada de lo que estaba viendo. No quería que me viese como un fenómeno, pero ahí estaba, juzgándome en silencio. Otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me cubrí con los brazos pese a que hacerlo dolía como ser azotada con un látigo de espinas.

-¡No me mires! ¡Vete de aquí! -exclamé, asustada y confundida, aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-Holly, estás...

-¡No mires, por favor! No... No quiero que me veas así... Soy un fenómeno.

-Holly... ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tú camiseta está...

-Por favor... -dije en voz débil, opacada por mis sollozos. Aún en el suelo, retrocedía lenta y torpemente, hasta toparme con una pared. Solo quería desaparecer, borrar el tiempo o lo que fuese.

Lilly parecía entendero, aún con lo ridiculo que parecía. Pero más que irse, solo cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a mí lentamente. Posó su mano con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla, mirándome con ojos acaramelados.

-Está bien. No sé lo que ocurre, pero si te causa sufrimiento no puedo ignorarlo -declaró con su tono gentil de siempre-. Quiero ayudarte, Holly. Quiero que... me digas lo que sucede.

Tragué saliva, intenté calmar mi respiración. No me lo creía, no quería comprender que era realidad, pero estaba pasando en verdad. Me di cuenta de que ya daba igual, pues sus ojos ya vieron mi peculiaridad asquerosa. Con cuidado aparté los brazos, mostrando mi camisa empapada aún más que antes. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y yo aparté la mirada a un punto vacío.

-Yo... Yo produzco leche en mis pechos, y... si no los vacío, me empiezan a doler y me ponen muy ansiosa. Cuando estoy estresada o nerviosa empiezo a... lactar.

-Entonces... ¿Estás embarazada? -Si mis mejillas no hubiesen estado totalmente ruborizadas ya, solo con esas palabras me habría puesto roja al instante.

-No... Es un defecto hormonal. Es así desde que mis senos empezaron a desarrollarse... Debes pensar que soy un fenómeno.

-Para nada. Es solo que... no me esperaba que esta clase de cosas fuesen a suceder en la realidad. No todos los días ves a alguien con esta enfermedad.

-¿No piensas que soy rara?

-No podría aunque quisiese, no tienes la culpa de haber tenido esta condición. Entonces... ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?

-La única forma es... Es...

-¿Cuál es? -Solté un susurro inaudible, completamente avergonzada-. Sé que debe apenarte, pero debes decirme.

-Es... sacando la leche de mi interior... ¡Ay! Jamás... había llegado a este punto.

Ver que no era la única sonrojada me aliviaba en cierta manera, pero la situación era tan incómoda que a ambas nos afectaba. La vi debatirse por unos segundos. Se mordió el pulgar mientras desviaba la mirada, pero entonces me miró a los ojos con una falsa determinación.

-En ese caso... Vamos a los vestidores.

Al comprender lo que ella me decía quise negarme de forma inmediata, mas una punzada repentina tiró por la ventana mi capacidad de razon. Con su ayuda me levanté y apoyándome en su gran cuerpo caminamos hasta los vestidores para las chicas. Ya estaban vacíos totalmente, lo cual nos beneficiaba bastante.

Ambas estábamos nerviosas, pues ninguna estaba preparada para lo que sabíamos que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato sin mirarnos por los nervios, pero al final fue Lilly quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Entonces... habrá que vaciarte...

-Sí... P-puedo hacerlo yo sola, ve a casa y...

-No. Quiero ayudarte. -Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como llenándose de valor-. Q-quiero que... te desvistas de arriba.

Ni yo misma me creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Me negaba a creerlo por lo irreal que sonaba, pero realmente iba a suceder. Todas mis fantasías iban a realizarse. Era una mezcla extraña de nervios, incredulidad y felicidad abrumadora que nublaba todos mis sentidos que me obligaba a obedecerla ciegamente. A mi mente llegó la fantasía que tuve, y pese a que no debía emocionarne tanto, la idea de tener a Lilly ordeñándome complacía mis deseos más oscuros. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero... jamás pedí nada en toda mi vida, era mi turno de permitirme desear.

Hice caso a su demanda y lentamente iba retirando mi camiseta deportiva. No salió con facilidad, no con la forma en que mis senos se hinchaban durante la clase. Me deshice al instante de mi brasier, y la sensación de libertad trajo pequeñas ondas de placer a mi cuerpo que ne hicieron jadear con suavidad. Me cubrí la boca pensando en cómo mis sonidos lascivos iban a incomodar a Lilly, pero cuando la vi no parecia haberlos notado, pues sus ojos miraban atónitos las dimensiones de mi busto y mis pezones erectos y oscuros que goteaban su néctar sin parar.

Tragó grueso y tomó mi mano, sin rechistar la seguí hasta el rincón más profundo de los vestidores. No me lo podía creer. En serio... mi amada iba a ordeñarme.

-D-dime, ¿cómo... les sacas la leche?

-Usualmente los aprieto... Suelo estimular mis... aureolas para que el flujo se facilite.

-Entonces... ¿P-puedes inclinarte contra la pared?

Emocionada y ya sin capacidad de razonar como cualquier otra persona, hice caso a sus palabras. Incliné la parte superior de mi cuerpo, apoyando mis manos contra la pared, con mis piernas rectas y mis caderas alzadas. Mis senos colgaban por el peso de los mismos, haciéndome sentir su tamaño y volumen en todo su esplendor. A Lilly no parecía gustarle del todo la posición que adopté, tal vez por entenderla mál. Sin embargo no salió queja alguna de su boca, tal vez por los nervios. Aun así se puso detrás de mí. Podía sentir su pelvis presionarse contra mi retaguardia, en un acto necesario para que ella pudiese alcanzar mis senos. Con dificultad volteé la cabeza, y la vi inclinada sobre mí, la mirada fija en mi espalda desnuda sin mediar palabra alguna hasta que un buen rato pasó.

-Voy a... empezar. Avísame si hago algo mal.

-Sí... Adelante.

El cálido tacto de sus manos sobre mi sensible piel fue suficiente para que mi respiración se volviese inestable, ruidosa y, hasta cierto punto, lasciva. Sus dedos eran tan suaves que su simple contacto con mis senos me enviaba a un éxtasis puro donde debía esforzarme para no perder mi cordura. No sabía si realmente sus manos eran tan buenas como imaginaba o si el hecho de tener a mi primer amor masajeando mis pechos podía acabar con mi raciocinio, dejándome como una esclava de mis impulsos más primitivos. Volteé de nuevo, viéndola nerviosa, sin saber bien qué hacer a juzgar por sus ojos.

-A-ahora... Debes estimular mis... p-pezones...

Solo decir algo como eso en voz alta era tan vergonzoso que me hacía querer morir. Pero solo buscaba más. Quería ser egoísta por una vez y dejar que la persona de mis fantasías ordeñase mis lascivos senos anormales.

-Sí... V-voy a hacer eso -respondió con voz temblorosa.

Jamás habría imaginado ver a Lilly haciendo esas expresiones. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, con los labios apretados y los ojos casi siendo convertidos en una espiral de confusión y nervios. Era tan linda, tan pero tan hermosa, que solo podía mover un poco mis caderas para atraerla más. No tenía control alguno sobre mi propio cuerpo y solo hacía lo que mis instintos y mi lascividad me dictaban. Lilly notó lo que hacía al mover mis caderas, lo que solo parecía avergonzarla más, pero jamás me soltó ni me dejó ir. Todo lo contrario, apenas moví mis piernas sentí un fuerte agarre en mis senos, lo que me hizo dar un fuerte jadeo incontrolable, además de una fuerte chispa eléctrica recorriéndome de pies a cabeza que pasaba por toda mi espina dorsal. 

Mis pechos no tardaron mucho en dejar salir su leche hacia el drenaje de la ducha donde nos encontrábamos. No fue un goteo leve como antes, fue todo un surgimiento de placer que se traducía en fuertes chorros de líquido saliendo desde mis pezones, erguidos cual monumento, hacia las cañerías de la ciudad. Mis piernas temblaban, mis brazos también, un simple apretón me hizo perder gran parte de mis fuerzas. Apretaba los dientes con todo lo que podía y cerraba los ojos a todo lo que mis párpados podían dar de sí. Pero lo más fuerte eran mis gemidos. Incapaz de retenerlos, salían desde mis cuerdas vocales sin consciencia alguna de quién podría escucharlos ni hasta dónde llegarían.

Lilly me sujetó con cuidado, notándose preocupada por sus ojos abiertos como platos. Eran hermosos aún cuando su mirada expresaba los nervios que ambas sentíamos.

-¿Estás bien, Holly? ¿Te hice daño? -preguntó apartando sus manos de mis pechos, ahora sujetándome por la cintura.

Sus dedos tocando mi grasa abdominal me otorgaba una sensación graciosa y rara al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente delicioso sentir sus caricias, intencionales o no, por toda mi inexperta piel.

-Sí, estoy bien... N-no te preocupes, solo sigue...

Asintió con un rostro que expresaba su poca confianza y al mismo tiempo sus pocas ganas de retirarse una vez llegadas a este punto. Miré al suelo una vez más, justo a tiempo para ver sus finas yemas exprimir mis sensibles pezones, provocando otra onda de inconmensurable placer que cruzaba toda mi carne, haciéndome gemir otra vez mientras mi cuerpo al completo temblaba por lo divino de sus toques. Me aferraba con las uñas a la pared, casi rasgando las losas blancas que recubrían su concreto, sabiendo que si todo el proceso iba a ser así mi mente y alma no podrían soportarlo.

-¿Po... Podrías controlar tus... ruidos? Podría oírnos alguien -advirtió Lilly.

-¡P-perdón! Es que... jamás había tenido tanta leche. Y nunca me había tocado alguien más... -mis palabras solo parecieron ruborizar más sus mejillas-. Intentaré no... gemir.

Sabiendo que mi voluntad sola poco o nada podría hacer contra mis deseos de gritar como loca ante el placer abrumador, decidí llevar una de mis manos a mi boca. Con la palma cubría mis lascivos labios y con los dientes apretaba mis dedos. Aún de esa forma mis gemidos ahogados eran imposibles de ignorar. Lilly no dijo nada más, solo se enfocaba en acariciar mis carnosos senos y traer mis lujuriosas fantasías a la realidad.

Durante varios minutos estuvimos así. Puedo jurar que me vine en varias ocasiones, pero para entonces mi consciencia ya estaba a poco o nada de apagarse y rendirse por completo a mis tendencias eróticas que mi condición acarreaba sin poder evitarlo. Mi leche era tragada por el drenaje y desaparecía para no ser vista nunca más. Los dedos de Lilly, tan finos y bellos como siempre, ahora estaban empapados en mi sucio néctar. Podía sentir mi entrepierna mojada por toda la excitación que mi cuerpo atravesaba, y la tela de la ropa interior pegada a mi piel no ayudaba para nada. Mis dedos ya poseían marcas de mis dientes en mi patético intento de acallar mis gemidos.

-¿Ya... Ya está? -preguntó mi amada de la nada, dejando por unos instantes mis pechos de lado. Al ser liberados, estos solo se quedaron colgando con mis oscuros pezones apuntando hacia abajo.

Pocas palabras podía articular bien, la electricidad y placer que atravesaban mi ser una y otra vez nublaron hasta mi capacidad de razonar. Solo podía balbucear y asentir, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de alivio que pocas veces hice en la vida. Mis pechos ya se sentían de vuelta a la normalidad, aún calientes cual volcán activo, pero ya sin presión alguna que me volviese loca ni doliese a niveles insoportables. Me di la vuelta, sentada con la espalda contra el muro, jadeando desesperadamente en busca de mi tan preciado aire.

-Holly, ¿segura de que estás bien? Estás muy...

-No, tranquila -interrumpí su frase-, estoy... perfectamente. Jamás había sentido algo así. Fue... mágico...

No sabía si era por lo destrozado que estaba mi cerebro para entonces o por lo exhausta que estaba, pero entonces solo decidí dejar salir mis sentimientos de una vez, sin fuerzas para negar lo bien que se había sentido aquel acto. Mis pechos ya habían dejado de lactar, mas la sensación de sus dedos tocando mi piel enchinada era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Poco a poco mis ojos se abrieron, dejándome ver la luz otra vez y a una Lilly que me daba la espalda con su mano cubriéndole la boca. Me volteó a mirar y me ofreció su mano. Encantada, acepté y me levanté con dificultad.

-¿Crees poder ir a casa sola, Holly?

-Sí, por suerte mi uniforme normal está limpio. Puedo irme sola, ya me... has ayudado lo suficiente.

Mientras hablábamos nuevamente me iba colocando mi uniforme normal, también colocando el de educación física dentro de mi mochila. Estaba sucio, no podía ser de otra forma.

-Sinceramente, aún no me creo que haya sido real...

-Yo tampoco... Fue... muy amable de tu parte.

-Amable, tal vez... Realmente, no todos los días una amiga te pide que la ayudes a... vaciar sus senos. Es de esas cosas que nunca imaginé hacer.

-Yo jamás pensé que la persona que... Que tú me ayudarías a vaciarme alguna vez -mentía, sucias mentiras, pero ya no quería incomodarla más.

-Bueno, yo ya me debería ir a casa. Tengo que preparar la cena - mencionó una vez ella terminó de cambiarse también.

-E-espera -le detuve con ciertos nervios, rebuscando algo en mi mochila.

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que... ¿o-otra vez? -Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, y ambas nos ruborizamos ante el pensamiento de tener que repetir aquello.

-¡No, no! Es solo que... Me preguntaba si... Bueno... Solo si quieres... -No era capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo, solo pude mostrarle la pantalla de mi teléfono donde podía anotar su número. Ella dio una suave risilla y asintió mientras tomaba mi celular. Me lo regresó al cabo de unos segundos.

Quise saltar de la alegría, gritar a todos los cielos que por fin era amiga oficialmente de Lilly, aquella chica perfecta e intocable, el amor de mi vida. Aunque dicho así... suena hasta triste. Además la garganta ya no me daba para gritar, no después de gastármela gimiendo como loca.

-¡T-te llamaré luego! -respondí con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te estaré esperando! Cuídate -dijo despidiéndose con la mano para después desaparecer cruzando la puerta. Al cabo de un rato hice lo mismo.

El camino a casa fue de lo más normal. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrí la puerta y la cerré lo primero que llegó a mis oídos fue la áspera voz de mi tía Rose desde el sofá. Volteando a verla noté que ni siquiera despegaba la vista del televisor, aún bebiendo café de su taza favorita, una grande y roja.

-Primera vez que llegas tarde a casa luego de la escuela. Y no ha sido por algo malo a juzgar por la sonrisa de boba que traes. -Cubrir mi boca y voltear la mirada no ayudo en nada, solo acentuó sus sospechas-. Entonces ha sido algo bueno. Cuenta, cuenta.

Supe que no me quedaba otra opción. Ella era tan diferente a mí, y su carácter no era la excepción, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza ni el dios más poderoso de la más grande religión le podía parar los pies. No tuve de otra más que soltar todo.

-Llegué tarde porque... Em... -Bueno, no todo realmente, no iba a contarle sobre cómo hice que una chica me ordeñase en los vestidores de la escuela-. Hice una... amiga...

Puedo jurar que jamás en mi vida había visto a la tía Rose hacer una expresión semejante de sorpresa e incredulidad, al mismo tiempo de alegría pero confusión. Ni siquiera sabía que algo así era posible, pero ella lograba expresar eso con cada centímetro de su rostro. Tuve que aguantarme la risa para no romper su concentración al procesar lo que decía.

-¿Quién es? ¿A qué clase va? ¿Dónde y cómo la conociste? ¿Es real? ¿Es de confianza? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? -La tanda de preguntas siguió y siguió, mareándome hasta que se detuvo de una vez.

Pero en todo ese tiempo solo podía pensar en lo que significaba que Lilly fuese mi amiga. Ella era la primera, la única que tuve en toda mi vida. Siempre fui alguien apartada de todo, y ahora por fin podía hacer amistad con una mujer tan amable como ella. Además, era la chica que me gustaba en secreto, ¿cómo no amar esta gran oportunidad?

-E-ella es... Lilly Bernstein, va a la misma clase que yo.

-Espera, ¿la misma Lilly que tanto mencionan todos los padres y maestros? -Asentí-. Oh, dios, qué gran noticia. Mira...

Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa comprensiva, y posó su firme mano sobre mi cabeza. Sus ojos expresaban confianza total, una serenidad que solo un adulto realizado podía transmitir.

-Como tu tía me alegra saber que por fin hiciste una amiga. Me preocupaba verte tan sola todo el tiempo, pero esta noticia realmente me pone contenta. Si estar con ella te hace feliz, adelante, si lo que todo mundo dice es cierto entonces no debería estarme preocupando por malas juntas.

-Tía...

-Pero nada de llegar después de las ocho, ¿entendido?

-¡S-sí, señora! -Ella rió y se devolvió al sofá.

Esa noche me toqué mucho pensando en lo que sucedió.


	4. Cuando todo se descontroló

Desde aquel día, cuando Lilly y yo nos hicimos amigas, todo empezó a brillar un poco más. El día siguiente desperté creyendo que todo había sido un sueño muy hermoso como para ser parte de la realidad, pero cuando esa misma mañana Lilly me saludó en la entrada al instituto, mi corazón se llenó de un calor muy agradable. 

Una semana pasó desde entonces. No volví a tener otro incidente con mi producción de leche, y ambas parecíamos olvidar lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión, mas una pequeña parte de mí deseaba repetir aquel acto tan maravilloso que a día de hoy aún permeaba mis fantasías nocturnas. Me hacía sentir culpable arrastrar a Lilly a mis pensamientos sucios e inmorales, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando mis instintos se apoderaban de mi mente poco o nada podía hacer para luchar contra ellos.

Estábamos ella y yo, sentadas sobre el césped barato y artificial del patio, justo al mediodía cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Hablábamos sobre cosas bastante irrelevantes pero al mismo tiempo divertidas, la clase de charla que siempre soñé tener. Era un sentimiento de fantasía, que me hacía pensar que todo podía terminarse como si de un sueño se tratase, pero era tan real como el sol que nos iluminaba. 

-¿Y entonces qué ocurrió? -pregunté antes de meterme un pequeño trozo de pescado empanizado a la boca.

-¡Se le salió toda la limonada por la nariz! -respondió enseñándome la pantalla de su teléfono donde se apreciaba la foto de uno de sus hermanitos echando limonada por sus fosas nasales. A juzgar por su apariencia, no le daba más allá de 10 años.

-¡Dios, qué asco! -Reí junto a ella, sin preocuparme de si hacía mucho ruido.

Comíamos en paz sin preocuparnos de absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, nada podía ser eterno y la felicidad era toda una experta en eso. Lilly formaba parte de la directiva de nuestra clase, ejerciendo de vicepresidenta, y era común verla ocupada con asuntos escolares y administrativos, en parte era esa responsabilidad y confianza lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Jessica, su compañera tesorera, una chica algo pálida, bajita y de cabello castaño atado en una larga coleta de caballo, vino a buscarla para una reunión repentina.

No dije nada, solo nos sonreímos mutuamente, y acto seguido Lilly se fue del lugar con sus cosas. No me molestaba que ella atendiese sus asuntos, pues confiaba en ella, además no tenía problema alguno con que ella tuviese sus propios problemas que tratar. Aunque, si fuese a decir la verdad, diría que me asustaba parecer una mujer insegura que no dejaba a su pareja vivir su vida en paz. Aunque... bueno, Lilly yo éramos amigas aún.

Entonces no me quedó de otra más que sentarme en un pequeño rincón, en silencio, comiendo mientras observaba a los demás jóvenes en el patio principal. Era curioso realmente. Teníamos todos casi la misma edad, mas el verlos disfrutando de su juventud me daba cierta melancolía, recuerdos de un pasado inexistente de un tiempo que jamás conocí. Vivir tanto tiempo con la tía Rose realmente me había afectado en ese sentido. Una suave sonrisa se formaba en mis labios aún sin darme cuenta, mas esta misma desapareció de mi rostro cuando vi a varios chicos traer un balón de futbol y comenzar a jugar. Hacía tiempo que no veía uno.

"¿No los habían prohibido?" pensé al ver la pelota monocromática siendo pateada entre los hombres de aspecto atlético y amistoso, un juego inocente que, sin embargo, estaba prohibido durante los recesos y actividades que no fuesen oficiales. No era raro ver casos de pelotazos llegándole a alguien descuidado. A veces no eran nada serio, pero he visto gafas rotas y narices magulladas a causa de algo tan sencillo.

Vaya suerte la mía, ya podía suponer que mi buena suerte no iba a durar tanto. Siempre fui de reflejo lentos y eso ahora me jugaba en contra, viendo cómo el balón se acercaba volando en dirección a mi rostro. El tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos, dándome tiempo a procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo e iba a suceder dentro de unas pocas milésimas de segundo. No sé qué era lo que esperaba, si poder evitarlo a tiempo o la aparición heroíca de algún bonachón a quien llamar mi salvador, pero ya era muy tarde. "Maldita sea" fue lo último que pude pensar antes de que todo se pusiese de un negro profundo capaz de tragarse toda mi alma como un simple caramelo.

Todo fue negro por unos momentos, sin embargo, luego volví a un escenario muy familiar. Era aquel altar de mis sueños, el lugar donde me iba a casar algún día, y yo llevaba el vestido blanco que tan bien me hacía sentir, inmaculado y precioso justo de la misma forma que la persona que me esperaba junto al Padre, anciano y con su libro en mano. Pero ahora era un poco diferente el escenario. Los pétalos que volaban por el aire ahora eran de un blanco absoluto, sin impureza alguna en su figura, dándoles un aspecto tan... irreal y bello al mismo tiempo. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que mis ojos veían en el altar, ahora con dos personas allí, una siendo Lilly de forma inconfundible, pero la otra dándonos la espalda sin revelarme su identidad. Me acercaba lentamente y mientras lo hacía la sonrisa de mi amada se volvía más brillante y cálida, emitiendo una luz que me atraía como si fuese una polilla. Me dejaba embelesada, y yo no podía hacer más que acercarme, hasta que su brillante luz nublaba toda mi visión. Entonces... todo fue blanco.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, tallando mis párpados con mi puño, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo estaba recostado algo acolchado pero al mismo tiempo duro como una tabla. Miré a mi alrededor y vi las cortinas que me rodeaban, las paredes blancas y las múltiples estanterías que les adornaban, repletas de frascos y cajitas. Entonces supe que me encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela.

No me sorprendía realmente, no después de recibir en toda la cara un balonazo de campeonato. En momentos como ese solo me quedaba reírme de mi propia desgracia, mas unos cuantos segundos luego esas mismas risas se convirtieron en débiles quejidos de dolor. No fue hasta darme cuenta de los vendajes sobre mi nariz que empecé a sentir el dolor de tenerla, posiblemente, fracturada. No era dolor per se, sino un ardor incómodo.

-Por fin te has despertado, por lo que veo -mencionó alguien desconocido, de voz áspera y grave, una silueta visible del otro lado de la cortina que se levantaba con calma y caminaba hasta estar frente a mí.

Junto a mi camilla estaba un hombre alto, delgado de aspecto saludable. Sin embargo, sus rulos cobrizos eran de todo menos ordenados al igual que la suave pelusilla que abundaba en su mandíbula. Llevaba gafas redondas sin marco, sus ojos de color miel me observaban de vez en cuando. Su piel pálida indicaba poca exposición al sol. Su suéter anticuado junto a la bata blanca que llevaba con los botones desabrochados me hizo saber que se trataba del enfermero escolar.

-Holly Lawrence, ¿me equivoco? -Negué con la cabeza, entonces él asintió mientras se acariciaba la barbilla-. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?

-Pues... Estaba almorzando en el patio cuando un balonazo me golpeó y...

-Y te fracturó la nariz -interrumpió-, además te dejó inconsciente por más o menos una hora. Supongo que esto pasa cuando se rompen las reglas, ¿eh? -mencionó soltando una risilla lenta y grave cual villano de serie infantil-. Probablemente suspendan a los que trajeron la pelota, a saber qué hará el director con ellos.

En cierta forma me alegraba un poco saber que quienes me rompieron la nariz iban a pagar. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de mi tía al saber que me hicieron algo así en la cara. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la última vez que tuve un accidente en la escuela durante la clase de educación física. Era como ver a un león hambriento e inmisericorde amenazar con su presencia a un ratón indefenso que, en este caso, era toda la escuela en general.

-S-supongo que ya puedo irme a clases...

-Nope -respondió de forma seca-, ya hemos llamado a tu apoderado para que te venga a buscar. Si hubieras visto el reguero de sangre que dejaste...

"El tacto no es lo suyo" pensé, apretando un poco mi brazo en incomodidad, solo imaginarme la sangre saltando por el golpe ya me ponía nerviosa.

-En fin. Una chica vino y dejó tus cosas ahí al lado. Ya vendrá tu apoderado a recogerte, yo... Me iré a otra parte.

No tuvo reparo alguno en retirarse, al menos era honesto consigo mismo y lo demás, pero parecía muy inmerso en su propio mundo como para preocuparse por lo demás. Me preguntaba cómo alguien así podía trabajar de enfermero.

Suspiré y tomé mi teléfono, al final sí pasó más de una hora, las clases ya debieron iniciar para entonces. Me sorprendió ver la absurda cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía por parte de la tía Rose. Al principio decían cosas normales, preguntándome si estaba bien, pero luego del número treinta el asunto se empezó a torcer hasta amenazar abiertamente con prender fuego las instalaciones si me faltaba un solo cabello. Temblé un poco.

-D-dios no lo quiera... -dije para mí misma, tragando grueso al pensar en el caos que su carácter podía ocasionar.

-¿Dios no querrá qué? -preguntó, de la nada, otra voz en la habitación. No era del enfermero, su tono era más agudo y suave, notoriamente de una mujer, mas su semblante expresaba esa misma despreocupación.

La cortina que estaba a mi lado se abrió de la nada por obra de una mano blanca sin un ápice de sutileza, lo que me hizo sobresaltarme un poco. Vi a una chica acostada sobre otra camilla, pero con su pierna derecha estirada y cubriendo con hielo una rodilla magullada de un inquietante color morado. Me miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, como un búho que no apartaba la vista de su objetivo. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, adornados con pupilas verdosas cual jade bien pulido. Sus facciones eran similares a las de Lilly, siendo también algo linda a mi parecer. Llevaba gafas cuadradas de marco negro y un cabello rojizo claro que se asimilaba al bello atardecer, largo, con varios mechones sueltos y una simple coleta a la izquierda como única forma de peinarse.

-¿Dios no querrá qué? -volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada de mí. Su voz era suave, tal vez demasiado, su semblante no me inspiraba otra cosa que cansancio y pereza.

-N-nada importante -respondí mirando a otro lado, intentando evitar sus ojos de búho.

-Debe ser algo muy importante para desear que Dios no quiera algo -mencionó con tono apático y apagado, como si realmente no perteneciese a la realidad del todo-. Debe ser algo como... la destrucción del mundo, o un gran incendio en la escuela, o... que se agoten los pastelitos de fresa que tiene esa tienda tan popular.

¿Qué rayos sucedía con su voz? Era muy pausada, hablaba como si su percepción del tiempo fuese diferente, de forma lenta y pausada. Jamás había visto a alguien hablar así, aunque... pensándolo bien, yo no tenía mucho derecho a decir eso.

-N-no es tan así... Creo. Me refería a lo que haría mi tía si viese mi nariz.

-Oh, no lo noté. -En cualquier otra persona hubiese pensado que era sarcasmo, pero con ella no podía estar segura-. Debe ser duro... Em... ¿Hollow, te llamabas?

-D-dudo que haya alguien llamado así... -Entonces, por muy rara que me pudiese parecer aquella chica, pude percibir cierta serenidad y amabilidad de su parte, o al menos eso creía. Pensé en socializar un poco.

Era raro, en toda mi vida solo tuve ese impulso una sola vez y fue con Lilly. Pero... creo que si pudiese explicarlo de alguna forma diría que ya no quería estar sola, no depender de Lilly en cada momento. Por una vez... quise hacer una amiga.

-Me llamo Holly... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Alice Griffin del 2-D, mi comida favorita es el pastel de menta. Me gustan los dulces y la repostería en general. Tengo una marca de nacimiento en...

-¡Espera, espera! ¿N-no es mucha información de golpe? -Podía sentir mis mejillas colorarse un poco, entonces comencé a creer que cometí un pequeño error.

-Hm... Tal vez tengas razón, perdón. Por cierto, oí que te golpearon la nariz. ¿Balón volador?

-Es una forma rara de decirlo pero... sí, balón volador. ¿Cómo te... lastimaste la pierna?

-Oh, ¿esto? -preguntó señalando el hielo en su rodilla-. Me cayó una mesa encima.

-¿Una mesa?

-Larga historia... Ya la olvidé en su mayoría. En fin. Dime, ¿te gustan los dulces?

-Em... Sí, un poco.

Bueno, "un poco" es ser algo mentirosa, teniendo en cuenta mi sobrepeso. Hundí un poco la panza solo para ocultar mis pequeños rollitos que se formaban al sentarme.

-Bien, entonces toma -mencionó sacando algo de su bolsillo, entregándome una paleta de sabor sandía.

-Oh... Gracias, Alice, qué amable... -Sonreí un poco. Al final vi que no era mala persona, solo una chica un poco peculiar. Abrí la paleta y la metí en mi boca. Su sabor era bueno.

-Cuando me lastimo un caramelo suele animarme, pensé que te gustaría. Por cierto, ¿quieres intercambiar números?

Me sorprendió lo rápido que estaban escalando las cosas. Sin embargo, supe que siendo tímida y rechazando a la primera sin un buen motivo más que mis nervios no iba a hacer nada bueno en mi objetivo de hacer más amigas. Suspiré un poco y le mostré la pantalla de mi teléfono, ella anotó su número y yo hice lo mismo en el suyo.

-Voy a ver si anoté bien -dijo ella, entonces a mi teléfono llegó la imagen de un gatito blanco comiéndose una dona de chocolate con chispitas. No pude evitar reír un poco-. Entonces sí funciona.

-¿Holly? Ya llegó tu tía -interrumpió aquel enfermero apareciendo de la nada, asustándome un poco, mas a Alice pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto-. Será mejor que te apresures, la vi amenazando al inspector general con una silla.

-Brutal... -comentó Alice en lo que yo, asustada, comencé a guardar mis cosas. Me levanté y despedí de ambos, entonces corrí hacia la dirección para evitar una tragedia con la tía Rose como culpable.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, yo estaba bastante relajada en mi habitación leyendo un libro de fantasía, la historia de una mujer ciega que se convertía en la soberana de un reino basado en la India antigua. Mentiría al decir que no lo disfrutaba, pero ya había leído un buen rato, las páginas que me quedaban indicaban que una tarde leyendo era todo lo que faltaba oara acabarlo. Suspiré, coloqué un separador entre las páginas y lo coloqué en mi mesa de noche. Miré por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver el cielo anaranjado, probablemente ya era la hora de salida en el instituto, me preguntaba qué hacía Lilly a esas horas.

La nariz aún me ardía, pero con analgésicos, reposo y algo de hielo me debía de recuperar por completo en más o menos un mes. Se dice rápido, pero no me gustaba del todo tener las vendas por todo un mes, aunque poco o nada podía hacer contra las indicaciones de un profesional.

Entonces una leve presión en mi pecho me hizo darme cuenta de la hors que era, supe que era tiempo de vaciarme como hacía cada día. Me dirigí al baño y puse el cerrojo en la puerta, de forma algo innecesaria puesto que la tía Rose se había devuelto al trabajo. Por una parte era bueno, ya que mis gemidos no iba a ser especialmente silenciosos.

Me quité mi camisa de forma lenta y la deje a un lado. Mi brasier negro fue difícil de retirar, principalmente por que últimamente sentía mis senos algo más apretados en su interior. Una parte de mí creía saber de qué se trataba, pero la otra se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Una cosa era cierta, y era que retirar mi sostén era más complicado que antes, mas ahora yacía en el suelo gracias a mis esfuerzos por quitármelo. Suspiré de forma pesada al ver mis pechos desnudos, con pezones ya erectos y goteando de forma suave aún sin siquiera tocarlos. Antes no era así y eso me preocupaba, no quería tener que lidiar con una fuga en plena jornada escolar.

Coloqué mis codos sobre la fría cerámica de la bañera, arrodillándome frente a ella, y entonces comencé a trazar pequeños círculos alrededor de mis aureolas para estimular correctamente mis pechos. Mi respiración no tardó en volverse más pesada.

-Oh... -susurraba al cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por mis puros instintos que me guiaban en mi necesidad de ordeñarme a mí misma.

Pese a que odiaba mis senos no podía evitar sentirme bien al momento de acariciarlos y exprimirlos con el fin de liberar la leche que estos producían, todo debido a que eran una de mis zonas más sensibles junto a... otros lugares. Al final me encontraba a mí misma frotando con mis dedos las puntas de mis oscuros pezones, que no hacían más que dejar salir mi néctar sin control alguno. Con los brazos juntaba y apretaba la piel de mis pechos, aumentando el flujo y el placer que sentía por un acto tan lascivo.

-Dios, qué cantidad... -susurraba entre suaves jadeos y débiles gemidos de puro placer.

Pero era verdad. Normalmente debía vaciarme día por medio, pero desde el incidente en los vestidores comencé a verme obligada a ordeñarme por lo menos una vez al día, como si aquel momento hubiese sido un detonante para aumentar mi producción normal. El hecho de pensar en Lilly y sus manos no ayudaba, todo lo contrario, hacía a mis pechos sentirse más calientes que de costumbre, repletos de deseo.

-Lilly... Te necesito... -decía entre jadeos más fuertes que antes, viendo cómo mi creciente excitación se traducía en chorros más fuertes saliendo desde mis pezones.

Era una sensación difícil de describir, pero era mágica cuando se daban las condiciones necesarias. Era sentir el alivio de liberar una gran carga, más el flujo saliendo desde una zona tan sensible, acariciándome desde dentro y saliendo al exterior, y además el hecho de tener que estimular mis lascivos senos solo aumentaba mi calor.

-No... No es suficiente... ¡Lilly! -exclamé ya perdiendo mi cordura otra vez, sin poder evitarlo, sin que me importase nada más.

Necesitaba a mi amada, mis grandes pechos lactantes ardían en deseos de ser tocados y exprimidos por sus cálidas manos, y todo mi cuerpo extrañaba sus suaves toques. Llevé una de mis manos dentro de mi ropa interior, unas pantaletas negras que ahora estaban totalmente mojadas con mis fluidos de placer.

Un dedo fue lo que se introdujo dentro de mi propia carne, quitándome la capacidad de respirar y haciéndome arquear la espalda en éxtasis puro. Los húmedos sonidos que provenían tanto de mi propia intimidad como de la bañera siendo llenada inundaban la habitación y acompañaban mis gemidos en una erótica canción, una lasciva oda a la leche y a Lilly, la persona que amaba con todo mi cuerpo y alma.

-Quiero más... Perdóname por ser tan sucia -exclamé mientras llevaba un segundo dedo a mi interior, arrancando de mis labios un fuerte grito de gozo.

Ya no podía parar, no estando en el borde del abismo, al filo de caer en mi tan preciado mar de placer puro. Mis pechos se había transformado en fuentes negras y oscuras de una sustancia blanca de dulce olor. Cada vez que mis dedos acariciaban mi carne un fuerte chorro salía despedido aún sin tener que tocar mis pezones dolorosamente erectos.

-¡Ya casi! ¡Y-ya estoy cerca! -grité a los cuatro vientos, ya estando en las etapas finales, a punto de llegar a mi tan anhelado orgasmo.

Al final no tuve opción, tampoco quería tenerla, no cuando ya estaba liberando todo el placer que la carne me podía otorgar. Me vine con fuerza, deshaciendo mis cuerdas vocales en un potente grito que expresaba toda mi felicidad y gozo. Cerraba los ojos sin atreverme a abrirlos.

-¡Me vengo! -gritaba con la cabeza apuntando al cielo.

Mis senos no pudieron soportar más toda la presión y el placer, así que acabaron por liberar toda la leche que contenían en forma de grandes y potentes chorros, vaciándose tan rápido que mi cerebro no podía procesarlo sin colapsar de placer en el proceso. El surgimiento de mis propios jugos acabó obligando a mis dedos a retirarse, formando un gran torrente de mis líquidos pervertidos que no solo manchaba mi ropa interior, sino también mis piernas y el piso sobre el que me arrodillaba.

Pero antes de poder recuperarme del todo un sonido preocupantemente familiar comenzó a sonar en la misma habitación. Era mi teléfono que me alertaba sobre la llamada de alguien. En otras circunstancias habría dejado que sonase mientras me recuperaba de los resquicios de mi reciente orgasmo, mas mi cerebro ya no estaba en condiciones de pensar adecuadamente luego de tal explosión de placer. Hice algo tonto y lo admito, pero entonces... simplemente ya no tenía energías para pensar.

Sin dudarlo contesté y la pantalla se tornó negra por unos cuantos momentos, hasta que delante de mis ojos apareció un rostro pálido bien conocido para mí, junto a aquel cabello rojizo y sus pupilas verdes. Era Alice quien decidió llamarme. A juzgar por la imagen que mostraba el teléfono podía decir que estaba sentada en un escritorio en su habitación, de paredes amarillas y... nada realmente destacable, solo era una habitación totalmente normal.

-¿Alice...? -pregunté con voz débil a la ojiverde, quien saludó con la mano.

-Sí, soy yo, no he sido reemplazada por ningún robot impostor por lo que tengo entendido -respondió con su voz neutral y lenta que tenía esa misma tarde, al parecer era su forma de ser-. Quería probar esto de las videollamadas por una vez y pensé que con una nueva amiga sería buena idea.

-Ya veo... Momento, ¿videollamada? -Mis sentidos volvían poco a poco junto a mi capacidad de razonar. Si ho podía verla a ella, entonces ella podía verme a mí, y eso era lo peor que podía estar pasando. Entré en pánico y antes de poder decir nada ella habló de nuevo.

-Te ves cansada, ¿interrumpo algo? -preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio... en tu baño... con alguna crema especial en la cara!

Abrí los ojos de forma que no creí posible, como si se fuesen a salir de sus cuencas. Colgué inmediatamente.

-Esto... es... ¡Malo! ¡Muy malo! -exclamé frotándome las sienes con desesperación.

No solo había mostrado mi cuerpo desnudo, o al menos mi torso, sino que Alice debía estar pensando que era una rarita. Estaba asustada sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si desvelé mi secreto o no. Entonces mi teléfono volvió a sonar de forma diferente, ahora solo era un mensaje de la propia Alice. "Dicen que los baños de leche alivian el cansancio y estrés. Mi mamá suele tomarlos" era lo que ponía. ¿Era acaso una broma cruel o su peculiar inocencia actuando de la peor forma? Reí por no llorar y no me quedó de otra más que levantarme y mirar a la bañera.

-Baño de leche, ¿no...?

Antes de que toda la leche fuese tragada por el drenaje puse un tapón en este y comencé a llenarla con agua. Jamás había hecho nada con mi leche más allá de tirarla para que no molestase más, pero a estas alturas en serio necesitaba relajarme.

Metí todo mi cuerpo en la bañera, sintiendo la calidez permear mi piel y revitalizar mi alma. Era raro pero funcionaba. Me quedé sentada allí por un buen rato en lo que la leche materna y el agua caliente se llevaban mis preocupaciones e impurezas.

Cuando terminé me puse a limpiar el baño y me puse mi ropa para dormir de una vez. Ahora yacía sobre mi cama de cobertor lila y sábanas blancas, con el cabello mojado y el celular en mano, mirando al techo.

-Llamar, ¿eh? -dije para mí misma en voz baja.

Pensé en llamar a Lilly. Jamás había charlado por ella por medio de nuestros teléfonos, solo mensajes y conversaciones en persona, pero nunca una llamada telefónica. Pensé que no tenía nada que perder. Presioné el ícono de llamada por voz y esperé por unos segundos hasta que ella contestó.

-¡¿Holly?! -fue lo primero que oí antes de siquiera poder saludar-. ¿Q-qué sucede? Es la primera vez que me llamas...

-Nada en particular, solo... tenía ganas de charlar un poco. ¿Todo bien?

Su voz se notaba interrunpida por exhalaciones constantes, como si se estuviese ejercitando o algo. Sin embargo esos jadeos no se oían como los de alguien que trabaja su cuerpo, eran un poco más... ligeros.

-¡S-sí, todo bien! Me has pillado justo en... Em... -Más raro aún. Parecía estar buscando una respuesta alternativa-. ¡Ayudando a mi hermanito con sus prácticas de baloncesto! Lo siento peor tengo que... Hng... ¡Irme! ¡Adiós!

Y sin más, Lilly colgó. Anonadada quedé, mirando al techo preguntándome qué rayos estaba sucediendo allí. Me dolía la cabeza.


	5. Cuando el sol observó nuestra unión

La mañana siguiente el sol brillaba con intensidad, atravesando mi ventana y dándome los buenos días con un gran rayo de luz en toda la cara. Y así estuvo durante un buen rato... un muy buen rato. Tal vez demasiado. Sí... el sol estaba muy ardiente aquel día.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema! -exclamé nada más abrir los ojos, saltando desde la cama y rodando hasta el suelo, viéndome atraída hacia mi preciada sombra.

El rostro me ardía, todo mi cuerpo estaba acalorado, tanto que mi ropa estaba empapada en sudor. Asqueroso, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo cuando, de la nada, el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un gran horno. Quería creer que se trataba de una simple sensación mía, pero no, cuando revisé mi teléfono el pronóstico marcaba unos aterradores 32 grados celsius, es decir, ¡era como si la luna y el sol hubiesen cambiado de posiciones! Vale, igual exageraba un poco, pero... realmente odiaba el calor.

Supe que aquel día iba a ser realmente duro, bastante, y que no había forma alguna de zafarme de aquello. Fuese como fuere, proseguí mi rutina como cualquier otro día, aunque he de admitir que ducharme y lavarme era especialmente complicado mientras tenía cuidado con los vendajes de mi nariz. Luego fui a desayunar a nuestro comedor, entonces vi que no era la única afectada por el calor. Allí estaba mi tía Rose, echada sobre el sofá con una blusa holgada y unos shorts que mostraban un buen porcentaje de sus esbeltas piernas. Era realmente raro verla en prendas casuales un día de semana, pero al parecer el infierno que se desataba afuera lo ameritaba.

-¡Dios, qué calor infernal! -exclamaba ella mientras se abanicaba con un fajo de boletas de la compra. Nadie puede condenar su capacidad de improvisación.

-Lo sé -respondí algo menos demacrada que ella, sirviéndome un sándwich de mermelada con mantequilla de maní y un vaso de jugo fresco. Ni en broma iba a comer algo caliente, no ahora que empezaba a tener motivos para vivir.

-¿Irás a la escuela así? -preguntó ella. No me estaba mirando, su cabeza estaba rendida sobre el dorsal del sillón y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, probablemente por estar intentando aferrarse a la vida.

-Tengo que... ¿Irás a trabajar así?

-Tengo que.

Ambas soltamos un breve quejido, ninguna tenía las ganas suficientes de hacer nada con el calor. Sin embargo, las responsabilidades eran parte de la vida real y no podíamos evadirlas. Me despedí de ella y salí del apartamento, bajé por el ascensor y comencé a caminar rumbo al instituto... ¿Había mencionado ya que no eran ni las ocho en punto?

Para cuando el medio día llegó yl ya había abandonado nuestro plano existencial y comencé a trascender a un lugar mejor, otro plano metafísico donde el espíritu puede residir sin necesidad de un cuerpo mortal. Bueno, eso me gustaría decir, pero en realidad solo estaba tirada sobre mi pupitre abanicándome con un libro de inglés, intentando sobrevivir a la ola de calor que azotaba a todos y cada uno de los alumnos en el instituto... Bueno, no a todos realmente.

-¿Estás bien, Holly? Te ves... a punto de morir.

Siempre admiré a Lilly por su capacidad de permanecer calmada aún en las peores situaciones, pero esto era algo que jamás había imaginado. Mientras toda la clase, profesores incluidos, estaba a punto de derretirse, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, dedicándome su sonrisa radiante y mirada coqueta que tan loca me volvía. Negué con la cabeza, intentando enfocarme en no morir.

-Tengo mucho... calor... -respondí con la mejilla apegada a la madera del escritorio, lo cual resultó ser un terrible error cuando sentí mi rostro empezar a arder, inmediatamente me levanté mientras me quejaba de lo mucho que dolía el quemarse-. Auch... E-en fin, no dejaré que el calor me impida comer contigo, Lilly.

-Qué dulce -respondió ella con una risilla-, eso sí es lealtad. Conozco un lugar donde hace mucha sombra, acompáñame.

-Va...Vale...

Inocente le seguí de cerca sin saber a dónde me estaba llevando ella. Realmente no tenía idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, y comencé a preocuparme cuando dejé de ver gente en los alrededores. Solo rodeamos el edificio, mas todo parecía tan diferente, con una gran sombra iluminándonos y el aire fresco soplando por el lugar, lo que me dio unos pequeños escalofríos. Estábamos en una zona totalmente cubierta de sombra detrás del edificio secundario, aquel donde se concentraban la mayoría de salones dedicados a las actividades extraescolares, desde las deportivas hasta otras más artesanales, sin mencionar almacenes y demás.

-¿Segura de que... podemos estar aquí? -pregunté algo nerviosa.

-¡Totalmente! Como está lejos del edificio principal nadie viene aquí. Es ideal, ¿no crees?

-Supongo... -Asentí tímidamente y nos sentamos juntas sobre el césped.

Pero todo iba a valer la pena, haber aguantado esas 4 horas de calor insoportable por fin iba a rendir sus frutos. Saqué mi caja del almuerzo, solo para revelar...

-¡Tachán! -exclamé mientras abría el recipiente plástico que contenía mi almuerzo del día-. ¡Un sándwich de helado! 

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Lilly me miraba de forma fría, como si estuviese viendo a alguien a punto de comerse una hamburguesa destroza arterias solo por placer. Me puse incómoda y el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas.

-¡E-es que hacía calor y pues...! ¡Q-queria combatirlo con...!

-Eso no es saludable, Holly -fue lo único que dijo ella con un tono seco, hasta cortante podría decir, y sus ojos fríos me atravesaban el alma.

-Perdón... Es que...

¿Para qué mentir? El que fuese saludable o no realmente no era un factor que tuviese en cuenta al elegir qué era lo que me metía en la boca. Para mí, siempre que algo fuese rico y no fuese a atentar inmediatamente contra mi vida yo no tenía problema alguna en comerlo. Supongo que a eso podemos clasificar como el culpable de mi figura rechoncha, además de a mí misma, claro. Sonrojada guardé mi sándwich frío y me quedé mirando al suelo, pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora. Lilly parecía molesta, rebuscando algo entre su bolso con movimientos fuertes de su mano. Mis pulgares jugaban entre sí por unos cuantos segundos.

-Perdón, no debería de comer esas cosas... -dije apenada, ocultando buena parte de mi rostro detrás de mi largo y desordenado cabello.

Sin embargo, Lilly no respondió en lo absoluto, lo que me preocupó. Levanté un poco la mirada para disculparme nuevamente con más ganas, pero fui interrumpida cuando hallé a un tenedor de plástico apuntándome.

-Un postre para el almuerzo nunca es saludable. Ten, te doy un poco de mi almuerzo -dijo ella, sonriéndome de una forma que jamás había visto.

Era tan cálida como siempre, pero sus ojos expresaban una maternidad inigualable por alguien normal, era la mirada de una madre con un imparable amor por sus hijos. Al menos así la consideraba yo. Me sonrojé de forma inmediata cuando comprendí sus intenciones, retrocediendo un poco hasta que mi espalda se topó de lleno contra el frío muro de concreto. Aquel tenedor estaba cubierto de una reluciente hoja verdosa que brillaba con el sol, notándose permeada en aceite y limón. No conforme con eso, podía divisar algunos rastros de carne rosada que daban un aspecto aún más delicioso a aquella comida. Miré con nervios a Lilly sin poder mediar palabra alguna, pues mis cuerdas vocales se habían congelado por la repentina situación en la que nos vimos envueltas. No, mejor dicho... la situación en la que ella me envolvió.

-No me dejes con el tenedor en la mano -mencionó ella con voz melodiosa, acercando más el utensilio a mi rostro-. Di "ahh".

Acabó sucediendo lo inevitable. La comida logró entrar en mi boca y el simple contacto de la misma con mi lengua fue el detonante que hizo a mis papilas gustativas llorar de la felicidad. Era algo tan simple como una ensalada de lechuga y atún, pero su sabor no se comparaba con ninguna otra delicia que pudiese haber probado en mi vida. Era una armonía perfecta entre los sabores de la lechuga y el atún, su textura carnosa y al mismo tiempo suave, los leves toques de acidez solo potenciaban su sabor. Mi nariz estaba fracturada y eso afectaba a mi sentido del gusto, por lo que solo podía imaginar la maravilla que debía ser en realidad, pues aún sin poder disfrutarla por completo ya me había dejado embelesada. Mi amor por Lilly solo creció aquel día.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Te gusta? -¿Que si me gustó? Mis ojos lagrimeaban de la felicidad.

-¡Me encantó! ¡Tu cocina es fantástica, Lilly! -Ante mi respuesta ella solo río con la misma gracia de una princesa.

-Me alegra oír eso. Tengo cierta práctica en la cocina, siempre les hago el almuerzo a mi padre y hermanos.

-Ya veo... -Entonces me picó la curiosidad. Lilly y yo siempre hablábamos de temas irrelevantes y hasta estúpidos, pero con eso éramos felices, mas nunca hemos hablado en profundidad de otras cosas-. Dime... ¿C-cómo es tu familia?

Su sonrisa se tornó melancólica. No respondió al instante, en cambio miró al cielo por unos instantes, como si buscase las palabras en las nubes.

-Es... peculiar. Tengo 3 hermanitos pequeños. William, el listillo de 12 años. Julie, nuestra artista bailarina de 10. Y el menor es Max, un deportista nato y el mayor aporte de ruido en la casa, mucha energía para solo tener 8 años. Yo me encargo de cuidarlos, ya que papá trabaja todo el día en su empresa.

-Debe ser difícil cuidar de tantos hermanos... No lo sabía.

-Rara vez hablo de ello con alguien más, pero creo que se lo puedo contar a una buena amiga como tú. No es precisamente fácil, pero son ellos los que me motivan a esforzarme al máximo en todo.

Era raro, pero cuando hablaba de sus hermanos era como si sus ojos se estuviesen iluminando. Se le notaba calmada, mas podía percibir una gran emoción interior cuando los mencionaba. Sonreí por puro reflejo, solo sintiendo que me gustaba conocer más de Lilly, conocerla como persona y no solo como la chica de mis fantasías.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Holly? Tampoco me has hablado de tu familia.

-Pues... No sabría dónde empezar. Vivo con mi tía Rose en un apartamento a unos 20 minutos de aquí a pie. No hay mucho que decir realmente.

-¿Hm? Pensé que vivirías con tus padres -comentó ella llevándose un poco de ensalada a la boca, incluso comiendo era hermosa y elegante.

-Mis padres, ellos...

No sabía bien qué responder por el simple hecho de que jamás supe quiénes eran. La tía Rose jamás me habló de ellos, ni siquiera tenía una foto de sus rostros para saber cómo lucían. Un pequeño nudo se me hizo en la garganta. A decir verdad jamás me puse a pensar en profundidad sobre mis padres y solo aceptaba lo que mi tía respondía en primer lugar. Me costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Según mi tía Rose, ellos... murieron poco después de que yo nací. Toda mi vida he sido criada por ella, así que no los recuerdo para nada.

Sentí la mano de Lilly posarse en mi hombro. Me metió otra vez el tenedor en la boca, compartiéndome de su comida otra vez. Aún sin decir nada sus acciones me hacían saber que lo entendía. No quisimos hablar más del tema, con un asentimiento lo pactamos, una conexión telepática que rara vez pude tener con alguien.

-Ve sacando ese sándwich de helado antes de que se derrita.

-¡En seguida!

Compartimos nuestras comidas con gozo, una hora feliz donde ella y yo podíamos disfrutar un poco de nuestras vidas. Un buen rato pasó y ambas estábamos satisfechas. A decir verdad la glotonería pudo conmigo, pues fui quien más comió y se notaba en mi abdomen algo abultado. Al notar el estado de mi estómago me sonrojé y volteé la mirada, esperando que Lilly no lo notase. "Debería dejar de comer tanto" pensé.

Ella tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos, y como no podía ser de otra forma, mi rostro comenzó a arder de la vergüenza. Con su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla y se llevó el mismo a la boca con algo de crema que ella misma limpió.

-Dulce -dijo mientras sonreía, logrando únicamente sonrojarme más.

"Dulce eres tú" fue lo que pensé y quise responder, pero los labios no me daban para hablar ya de lo mucho que temblaban.

-S-sí, es de... mis helados favoritos.

Ella abrió su boca por un momento, mas no se atrevió a decir nada, como si hubiese estado a punto de mencionar algo muy importante o revelador. Solo negó con la cabeza y se paró, limpiándose los rastros de césped de la falda. Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, y yo acepté con gusto sin poder decirle que no a cualquier roce con su suave piel. Ambas guardamos nuestras cosas y nos miramos mutuamente, sin necesidad de palabras supimos que era hora de volver. Pero cierta inquietud me carcomía desde el día anterior, cuando llamé a su teléfono y la oí con voz cansada y jadeante. Creía que estaba haciendo ejercicio, pues no tenía motivo alguno para dudar de ella, pero últimamente la notaba algo más... rara.

-Holly -dijo ella de la nada, asustándome un poco-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Em... Sí, no hay problema. ¿Qué es?

Juntó sus dedos y miró al suelo con indecisión. Era obvio que no estaba para nada segura de lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de decirme, mas se presionaba a sí misma a hacerlo. Varios segundos después sus ojos de esmeralda se clavaron en los míos, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y las manos me sudaban sin saber bien si era por el calor o por los nervios. Por un breve momento pensé que se me iba a declarar, pero descarté esa teoría de inmediato, siendo incapaz de creer que Lilly quisiese a alguien como yo como una potencial pareja. Reí entre dientes por mi propia estupidez. Pero al final ella abrió la boca.

-¿Por... Por qué quisiste ser mi amiga? -Mi corazón se detuvo al igual que el aire a nuestro alrededor. Dejé de oír los gritos de diversión que venían desde el patio, ya no sentía el viento meciendo mi cabello, ni siquiera el sol podía tocar mi piel.

No podía pensar en una respuesta clara, pero declarar mis sentimientos de esa forma no iba a hacer nada bueno. Sus ojos, pese a parecer firmes y determinados en primera instancia, me dieron una sensación insegura. Vi mi reflejo en sus pupilas, y en ellas estaba escrita la palabra que durante tanto tiempo definió mi vida entera: Inseguridad. Tragué grueso, sabiendo que una mala respuesta nos llevaría a ambas a la separación total. No quería que eso ocurriese bajo ningún término. El día en que me volví amiga de Lilly fue uno de los más felices de toda mi vida, y no quería soltarlo, quise ser egoísta pese a llevar toda mi existencia haciéndome a un lado en pos de otros. El miedo me carcomía, no supe cuál era la respuesta correcta, el sudor bajaba por mi frente y podía oír los pálpitos de mi propio corazón.

Corazón...

Claro, ¿por qué fui tan tonta? Por supuesto que no debía ni pensarlo. Lo único que debía hacer para dar con la respuesta correcta... era serle honesta a mis sentimientos. No debía pensar en lo que Lilly más querría oír, sino en lo que de verdad me unió a ella. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire, inflando mi pecho. Me puse la mano en el corazón y miré fijamente a sus bellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Era tiempo de solo ser honesta conmigo misma.

-¡Porque te he admirado mucho tiempo! -Su rostro atónito se quedó congelado-. Durante mucho tiempo, yo... ¡siempre quise ser como tú! Eres bella, inteligente y muy confiable. Cada vez que te veo mi corazón late con fuerza, ¡no puedo explicarlo con palabras! Eres... de las pocas personas que recordaban mi nombre. Siempre fuiste amable conmigo aún cuando no me conocías para nada. Siempre fuiste todo lo que quise ser y nunca pude. Aquel día en la bodega, yo... realmente estaba muy feliz de que me ayudases, pues tu amabilidad siempre me gustó mucho. Te... Te sometiste a algo tan vergonzoso como ayudarme a vaciar mis... senos. ¡Siempre quise estar cerca de ti! Por eso... estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigas.

Holly bajó la mirada, apretando los puños y los labios. Retrocedí un poco, temerosa de haber dicho demasiado, por unos momentos pensé que realmente había arruinado las cosas al decirle que solo estaba con ella porque la admiraba. Pero mis pensamientos se interrunpieron cuando un suave goteo comenzó a sonar justo delante de sus pies. Sus risas acallaron mis intentos de decir otra palabra. Alzó la cabeza en una risa eufórica mientras brillantes lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas.

-¡Gracias por atreverte, Holly! -exclamó ella, dando un gran paso para después rodearme totalmente con sus brazos. Por primera vez noté tanto nuestra diferencia de alturas, ahora que mi rostro repodasaba en su cuello blanquecino.

-¿A... Atreverme? -pregunté confusa. Realmente estaba anonadada. ¿Estaba llorando de la felicidad acaso?

-Atreverte a ser mi primera amiga... En serio, gracias -susurraba a mi oído, sintiendo las gotas de sus ojos caían en mi hombro-. La primera que... me vió como una potencial amiga y no una máquina de favores.

No entendí correctamente a qué se refería, pero con el pasar de los segundos fui comprendiendo lo que decía. Para mí era común ver a Lilly hablando con todos casi todo el tiempo, ocupándose de todo ella sola. A decir verdad, era normal que ella tuviese más atención que la propia presidenta de la clase. Sin embargo... jamás la vi charlar casualmente con nadie. Ella inspiraba esa confianza digna de un líder, mas pocas veces llegué a verla compartiendo su almuerzo con alguien, creo que nunca en realidad.

Su abrazo pronto terminó al son de la campana escolar que resonó por todo el instituto. Supimos que era hora de volver a clases.

-Será mejor que volvamos, Holly -mencionó ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga-. No queremos que nos descubran en este lugar.

-¿P-por qué no deberían vernos aquí? -pregunté confusa.

-Porque este sitio está restringido. ¡A correr! -Su manó tomó la mía y me guió para comenzar a mover las piernas. Corría detrás de ella, pero aún sin ver su rostro pude saber que ella estaba sonriendo.

A decir verdad, debí esperarme un vuelco así. Los alumnos no eran idiotas, más de alguno se habría ido a aquel lugar si no hubiese estado prohibido. A saber por qué.

El día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Las clases ya habían acabado, yo me encontraba saliendo ya. Lilly tenía asuntos de vicepresidenta que no pude entender del todo, pero le impedían caminar a casa junto a mí. Mi pecho comenzaba a sentirse lleno, por lo que irme a casa directamente era un buen plan. Además, estaba toda sudada por el calor que debí enfrentar durante todo el día, por lo que necesitaba un baño urgente si no quería apoyar al estereotipo.

Mi vista de la nada se tornó oscura, sin capacidad de ver nada, sintiendo algo suave pero al mismo tiempo firme cubrir mis ojos. Entré en pánico al pensar inmediatamente en los peores casos posibles, uno de ellos involucrando mafias italianas y la extracción de mis órganos más preciados.

-Esto es un asalto. Entrega tus pastelillos y nadie saldrá lastimado -mencionó la voz más apática que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¡A-Alice! 

-La única e inigualable. ¿Qué tal, Holly? -respondió quitando sus manos y parándose frente a mí. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver lo alta que era ella.

Cuando estábamos recostadas sobre las camillas no podía apreciarlo bien, pero mi rostro apenas llegaba a la zona de su pecho. ¿Qué clase de titán era Alice?

-E-estoy bien, algo acalorada, ¿y tú?

-También. Planeaba ir a tomar un helado pero te vi como muerta viviente y pensé que llevarte conmigo era buena idea. Vamos, conozco un sitio donde los hacen deliciosos.

-¿Eh?

Y antes de siquiera poder darme cuenta, ambas ya estábamos divagando por el centro comercial de la ciudad. El pecho comenzaba a molestarme.


	6. Cuando el helado tuvo un sabor más dulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento haber tardado en publicar este capítulo! Nuevo año, cosas que hacer, etc. Es probable que me tome un poco más de tiempo actualizar, pero lo haré.

-Pero entonces ella comenzó a gritar y no supe qué hacer, entonces le metí un caramelo en la boca. Creo que no le gustó, desde entonces me dejó de hablar -decía Alice, llenándose la boca con helado de menta.

En resumen... Alice acabó arrastrándome hacia el centro comercial, y ahora estábamos sentadas en una mesa del patio de comidas, charlando sobre su ex novia, yo con un cono con helado sabor a chicle que no había tocado hasta ahora. "¿Cómo rayos acabé aquí?" pensé, mirando con ojos muertos a la mesa. Alice, aquella chica que tan lenta parecía, tan aislada en su propio mundo, logró traerme a este lugar prohibido para mí sin que me diese cuenta. Intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido, pero la información chocaba intensamente con todo aquello que creí saber.

-¿Todo bien, Holly? -preguntó ella de la nada, pasándome la mano frente a los ojos.

-Ah... ¡Sí, sí, todo bien! Me distraje con... mis pensamientos. -Tras decir eso, sentí que se podía interpretar como que no le prestaba atención alguna-. ¡M-me refiero a que tu historia es tan interesante que me perdí imaginándomela!

Estuve a nada de estampar mi cara contra la mesa una y otra vez hasta morir, pero entonces ella solo asintió, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla. Me miró con sus ojos verdes inexpresivos, y yo me puse un poco nerviosa al no ser capaz de predecir sus intenciones.

-¿En serio? Es la primera vez que alguien se interesa tanto en lo que digo... -confesó, dándole otro bocado a su helado-. Eres buena escuchando, Holly.

-¿Tú crees...? Me lo han dicho bastante... -Tal vez porque mis habilidades sociales no estaban al nivel suficiente como para aportar correctamente a una conversación.

-Creo muchas cosas. Creo que tu helado se va a derretir si no empiezas a comerlo ya.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Voy...

Sujetando aquel cono de helado entre mis dedos, lo acerqué a mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mi mente fue incapaz de asimilar aquel sabor con algo ya existente. Jamás había probado el helado de chicle, por lo que esta era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí. Los trozos de goma de mascar, la frescura de su sabor, su estimulante color azulado; simplemente perfecto. Dejé escapar un breve "mmm" en señal de que estaba delicioso, y así comencé a devorarlo sin poder controlarme. Estuve a punto de dar la última mordida, pero antonces una leve punzada en mi pecho me hizo volver a la realidad. Sí, había olvidado por completo que debía vaciarme de forma urgente.

Me metí el cono a la boca por la fuerza, lo cual fue un error total, pues me atraganté y Alice tuvo que darme palmaditas en la espalda y darme un poco de agua. Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, pero otra vez no hace daño. Cuando mis senos comienzan a llenarse, me pongo nervioso. Cuando me pongo nerviosa, me pongo más idiota de lo normal. Ay, cómo odiaba mi galactorrea...

-Tienes algo en la mejilla -interrumpió ella.

-¿D-dónde? -pregunté, tocándome toda la cara sin encontrar aquello que decía ella.

-Aquí, mira -dijo Alice, acercándose a mí por sobre la mesa. 

Posó su dedo sobre mi mejilla, sintiendo lo frío que estaba, entonces se llevó a la boca un poco del helado que había sobre mi piel. Mi piel comenzó a arder, mi rostro estaba rojo cual manzana bien madura, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo similar, y era ese gesto que siempre vi en mis libros y películas. Estúpida de mí, comencé a malpensar algunas cosas.

-A-Alice, eso fue... Eso... Um...

-Shh -interrumpió levantando su dedo, yo me callé en seguida-. Creo que lo tengo...

-¿T-tener qué...? -volvió a callarme con su dedo. Ella miraba fijamente una mancha de helado en la mesa, el contrastante verde con la madera pintada de rojo.

Su dedo comenzó a pasearse por la mesa, manchando toda la superficie. Preocupada de que nos dijesen algo, intenté detenerla. No hubo caso alguno, su mirada estaba fija en aquel punto, era como si no pudiese oírme en medio de su muy extraño trance. Cuando finalizó, volvió a mirarme. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, ninguna dijo nada, ella me miraba con sus ojos de búho sin parpadear, yo miraba a todos lados muy nerviosa por si algún empleado o persona nos había visto. Siempre fui así, preocupándome por si alguien me veía en público haciendo algo medianamente indebido o raro. Ahora veo que es tonto hacerlo, mas a esa edad todo importaba para mí.

-¿Qué... acabas de hacer? -pregunté, mirándola muy confusa.

-Algo -respondió de forma seca, guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Yo hice lo mismo, empecé a guardar mis pertenencias, bastante extrañado.

-¿Qué es ese algo? Has... -me acerqué a su oído para que no nos oyesen-. ¡Has manchado toda la mesa!

-Tal vez...

-¡N-no es un tal vez! Voy a limpiarlo... -susurré tomando una servilleta.

Estuve a nada de empezar a limpiar la mesa, pero entonces mis ojos captaron algo que no había visto hasta entonces. Me sorprendió mucho el ver que las manchas no habían sido hechas al azar, sino que en conjunto formaban una imagen que pude contemplar en todo su esplendor. Era yo, con mi cono de helado en mano, una imagen recién hecha de mí. El detallado no era mucho, pero por la manera en que hizo mis facciones y retrataba mi cabello supe que no era un dibujo hecho por aburrimiento. Percibí cierta... pasión en esas manchas, una inspiración súbita digna de todo un artista.

-A-Alice, ¿tú...? -Cuando volteé a ver, Alice ya no estaba a mi lado, la vi a lo lejos tirando nuestra basura-. Alice...

Sentí cierta calidez en mi pecho, como un regalo hecho por un ser querido. No supe por qué ella decidió dibujarme a mí, en ese momemto y en aquel lugar, pero lo hizo y con verdaderas intenciones de pintar algo bueno. Sabía que dejarlo allí era grosero con los trabajadores, pero no quería solo llegar y borrar su dibujo. Saqué mi teléfono y le tomé un par de fotos, entonces limpié todo con la servilleta. Alice estaba de vuelta a mi lado, pero antes de poder decir algo ella habló.

-La pasé bien contigo, Holly -comentó sin expresar emoción alguna, llevándose una paleta de fresa a la boca.

-¿En... En serio?

-Totalmente en serio. No me divertía con amigas hace un buen tiempo, a nadie le gusta salir a comer helado conmigo. Gracias.

No supe qué decir. Aunque su voz no salía de su típico tono apático y apagado, podía percibir una alegría verdadera en sus palabras, y aunque sus labios no lo hacían, su alma sonreía con dulzura. Sentí algo de pena, pero al mismo tiempo calidez. Sonreí un poco para ella.

-Sí, yo también me divertí mucho.

-Ya veo. Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Alice.

La vi despedirse con la mano, alejándose poco a poco y desapareciendo entre la multitud. Sonreí un poco para mí misma, sintiendo que, en retrospectiva, había sido una buena experiencia. Me preguntaba si también debía invitar a Lilly a pasar el rato algún. Aunque... ¿eso no contaba como una cita? Ante el simple pensamiento de aquello mi rostro comenzó a arder y mi pecho a doler. Ahogué un quejido de dolor, entonces supe que debía apresurarme en volver a casa. Entonces me encaminé hacia la salida y...

-Pero entonces él comenzó a gritar y no supe que hacer. Entonces le metí una paleta en la boca y...

"¡Quiero morir! ¡Morir ahora mismo!" gritaba en mi mente, estando sentada al lado de Alice en el autobús mientras ella me contaba una experiencia suya con un primo. Era el clásico momento de despedirse de alguien para darse cuenta de que van en la misma dirección, una situación que hasta entonces solo conocía gracias a internet y que ahora, muy a mi pesar, se volvió realidad. Descubrí que Alice vivía en el edificio que estaba cerca del mío, cruzando la calle, uno amarillo que nunca visité.

-Pero esto significa que podemos caminar juntas a la escuela, ¿no? Siempre quise intentarlo -comentaba ella, lamiendo su paleta.

-S-sí, podríamos hacerlo...

Estaba en crisis. Me encontraba encorvada en mi asiento, sintiendo mi pecho a punto de estallar. Las emociones fuertes no eran las únicas que aceleraban mi producción de leche, aquellos momentos felices donde pudiese disfrutar también hacían más rápido el proceso, lo que me hacía odiar más a esta enfermedad. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, haciendo lo posible por resistir hasta llegar a mi apartamento. "Mierda, estoy empezando a escurrir" pensé entrando en pánico, sintiendo la zona de mi pecho algo húmeda por la leche que empezaba a salir por gotas.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó la pelinaranja a mi lado.

-Sí, sí... -No, no lo estaba-. Solo... debo llegar a casa, estoy algo... cansada.

El autobús acabó llegando a nuestra parada, nos bajamos inmediatamente. Miré a Alice a los ojos, quien me devolvía la mirada con sus ojos de búho analizando todo mi cuerpo. Mi postura encorvada y mis brazos cubriendo mis senos no ayudaban. Intenté forzar una sonrisa.

-¡B-bien, parece que ya cada quien a su casa! ¡Ha-hasta luego, Alice!

-Sí... ¿Segura de que estás bien? Te veo... pálida.

-¡Que sí! E-estoy bi... en...

No, ya no estaba bien. Una gran punzada me quitó el aire, me hizo gritar por el dolor, me obligó a postrarme en el suelo, de rodillas y haciendo lo imposible por soportar aquella horrenda sensación. Sentí la mano de Alice sostenerme con firmeza.

-No estás bien, no. ¿Llamo una ambulancia?

-¡No! Solo... llévame a mi casa... P-por favor... No preguntes nada...

No hubo respuesta por unos segundos, pero acabó ayudándome a caminar, en el ascensor subimos hasta el piso correspondiente, de mis bolsillos saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta. De nuevo me desplomé. Soltaba varios quejidos de dolor, las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos? Llamaré una ambulancia, ahora sí.

-¡No! Ya... has hecho suficiente... P-puedes irte y... mañana estaré como nueva.

-Me niego -dijo ella con su voz muerta de siempre, pero que ahora sonaba más firme que nunca. Rogué nuevamente, pero su respuesta fue la misma.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía dejar que otra persona conociese mi secreto, no ahora que acabábamos de pasar un momento tan lindo juntas. No quería que ella me viese como un fenómeno. Caminé lentamente hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta. Intenté cerrarla con fuerza, pero su brazo se atravesó, entonces ella entró. Sus ojos eran distintos, menos inexpresivos, más asertivos, determinados a no retroceder. Por primera vez me sentí intimidada por alguien a quien tachaba de relajada y poco conectada con la realidad. Cuando quise darme cuenta, mi camisa ya estaba con dos grandes manchas que ya no podía ocultar.

-Holly... 

-No... No quería que lo vieses... No...

Su mirada pasó a ser semi atónita, aún asertiva, pero como si no pudiese creer del todo lo que estaba viendo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Las explicaciones puedes dármelas luego. Ahora hay que ayudarte. ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?

Por algún extraño motivo, su intento de mantener la calma ante la situación me dio un poco más de confianza. No veía a Alice como una mala persona. Era peculiar, sí, pero no pensaba en ella como alguien capaz de tirarme tras descubrir lo que pasaba conmigo. Respiré hondo, entonces comencé a desabotonar mi camisa. La corbata me estaba sofocando, por ende no dudé en quitármela bien. Alice en ningún momento apartó la mirada, yo me quitaba tímidamente mi ropa, revelando poco a poco mi pálida piel. Mis hombros, mis clavículas, mis brazos, todo acabó siendo descubierto por sus ojos de mirada fuerte. Mi brasier se notaba algo apretado, incluso manchado debido a lo mucho que mis pezones estuvieron escurriendo hasta entonces. Aparté la mirada y suspiré. Realmente estaban hinchados, podía sentir la leche moverse en mi interior, deseando ser liberada de una vez. 

Con suma torpeza debido a mis nervios, acabé retirando también mi sostén junto a los parches humedecidos, los cuales ahora consideraba inútiles. El simple contacto del frío aire con mis sensibles pezones lactantes me hizo estremecerme, lo cual me puso en vergüenza cuando recordé que Alice aún estaba allí, mirándome.

-Holly... ¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada de mis senos que goteaban y goteaban.

-No... -respondí con voz baja, entonces me coloqué de rodillas frente a la bañera, reposando mis hinchados pechos sobre la fría cerámica, lo cual envió un delicioso escalofrío por mi espalda-. Es... una condición médica, galactorrea... Aún sin estar embarazada, mis senos producen... leche...

Estaba muy apenada por decirle eso a alguien más. Solo tener a Lily y a la tía Rose conociendo aquel secreto era vergonzoso, por ello el tener que contárselo a Alice era, cuanto menos, muy incómodo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y con mis propios dedos comencé a estimular mis pezones. Intentaba controlarme, pensar en ello como un trámite e ignorar el placer que tocar mis senos provocaba en mí. Sin embargo, mi respiración empezó a agitarse, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mis orejas estaba ardiendo y a punto de expulsar vapor cual caricatura antigua.

-Si no los vacío periódicamente, yo... empiezo a tener dolores y ponerme... A-ansiosa... ¡Gah!

Sin querer apreté un poco más fuerte, causando que un pequeño chorrito saliese disparado, haciendo a mi voz chillar por lo bien que se sentía. Simplemente no lo podía negar. Odiaba mis senos, pero amaba ordeñarme.

-Ya veo... Si es una condición médica, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. ¿Cómo los vacías?

-De... De esta forma -dije entre jadeos, notando cómo se asomaba por mi hombro. Acariciaba mis aureolas y apretaba suavemente mis pezones, dejando mi leche materna fluir hacia la bañera.

-Ya veo, ya entiendo. Te ayudaré -mencionó con voz estoica. Antes de entender a qué se refería, di un fuerte grito de placer al sentir sus frías manos sobre mis sensibles pechos.

-¡A-Alice, esperaaa...!

Sus toques eran algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera Lily pudo darme esta clase de trato antes. Sus manos trataban con cariño y firmeza a mis senos, como si los hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar, masajear y apretar, era algo que uno esperaría de un masajista experto, no de una chica de preparatoria. Gemí con fuerza, sintiendo los chorros de néctar saliendo desde la punta de mis pezones, cayendo finalmente en la bañera y siendo tragado por el desagüe.

-¡¿Q-qué es esto...?! -pregunté con voz temblorosa y fuerte, aún sin creerme que sus manos pudiesen sentirse tan bien.

-Hago lo que me dijiste -respondió.

¡No! ¡Para nada! Mis masajes eran totalmente de aficionado, ¿pero esto? Era éxtasis puro, uno que empezaba a volverme loca. Sin querer saqué la lengua por mi calor interior, observando cómo mis pezones chorreaban su néctar a montones. Se sentía tan bien que incluso mi entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar, rogándome atención, pero no podía dársela, ¿qué diría Alice si me atrapase tocándome mientras sus manos masajean mis pechos? Ni necesario era, no cuando estaba siendo sometida a semejante placer que hacía a mis pechos sentirse más calientes que nunca.

No podía más, una creciente presión en mi vientre clamaba ser liberada, incluso sin haberme tocado ahí. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con sus manos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse, mis gemidos a elevar su volumen, mis ojos a perderse en un punto hasta que finalmente...

-¡Alice! -grité su nombre en pleno orgasmo, finalmente liberando aquella presión que me obligaba a sentir placer.

Sus manos se detuvieron, dejaron de tocar mis pechos. Quedé allí, apoyada contra la bañera, con la intentando recuperar el aliento después de venirme con semejante fuerza. El piso a mis rodillas estaba mojado con mis propios líquidos. Llegué a un clímax de placer solo con mis pechos, simplemente increíble. Cuando logré recuperar algo de fuerzas, volteé para mirar a mi compañera pelirroja, quien estaba... ¿lamiéndose los dedos?

-¿A-Alice? ¿Q-Qué haces?

-Jamás había probado leche materna, al menos no siendo consciente de ello. Quise probarla por una vez. Debo decir que tu leche es muy dulce, Holly -mencionó, calmada, lamiéndose los dedos con fervor. 

Mis mejillas jamás habían estado tan rojas. Alice no solo tuvo el estómago para llevarse a la boca la leche de alguien tan desagradable como yo, sino que dijo explícitamente que era dulce y sabia bien. No sabía qué pensar, ni yo misma conocía el sabor de mi propia leche, jamás me atreví a probarla al considerarla una asquerosa maldición. Sin embargo... me sentí tentada por unos momentos.

-Holly -interrumpió ella-. ¿Puedo beber? -Hubo un silencio largo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Puedo beber tu leche? No estoy segura de si la probé bien. ¿Ya te has vaciado?

-N-no, pero... Eso es... Um...

Aún sentía algo de néctar almacenado en mi interior. Si no lo liberaba ya iba a ser una molestia después. Pero esto... No tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía, era ese extraño sentimiento de querer decir que sí con todas tus fuerzas, pero al mismo sentir miedo de las consecuencias de acceder a algo tan loco. Muy rojita, me levanté un poco y me senté sobre la taza del baño.

-¿No puedo? Una pena. -Cuando dijo eso, un pequeño interruptor se activó en mí. Fue su implícita decepción, mi curiosidad y mis deseos de ser ordeñada lo que me hicieron decidir por fin.

-¡P-puedes beber! Aún... hace falta vaciarme un poquito...

Por un momento vi sus ojos iluminarse. Se acercó a mí, me dio una suave palmada en la cabeza y se arrodilló. Debido a su altura y el hecho de que yo estaba sentada, su rostro daba a la altura justa para chupar mis pechos. No moví mis brazos ni mi cuerpo en general, estaba congelada, expectante de que algo sucediese.

-Sé... Sé amable, por favor...

La pelirroja asintió, y yo cerré los ojos esperando a que comenzase. Algo cálido entró en contacto con mi pezón derecho, húmedo y escurridizo, supe que era su lengua. Mordí mi labio al sentir cómo pasaba la punta de su lengua rodear mi aureola, jugando con mis pezón de forma tortuosamente lenta. Quise gemir pero supe que debía aguantarme. Pero entonces llegó aquellos que ambas estábamos deseando. Sus cálidos labios envolvieron completamente mi pezón, brindándome un subito calor que contrastaba con el frío que sentí hasta entonces. Solté un suave jadeo, y gemí con fuerza cuando su boca empezó a succionar.

Jamás me había sentido así, tan nerviosa pero emocionada y deseosa a la vez. Lo necesitaba, mi hambre por nuevas experiencias y placer me hacían desear lo que estaba sucediendo. Los labios de Alice comenzaban a chupar lentamente mi pezón, sacando la leche que almacenaba dentro de mí. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó mi cuerpo, tensándome y obligándome a gemir con fuerza cada vez que sentía la succión sobre mi sensible pecho.

-Alice... Esto es tan...

No podía ni terminar bien mis frases, interrumpida por mis jadeos y suaves gemidos. Al ritmo en que su succion aumentaba de fuerza, mis sonidos hacían más ruido. Sentía su cálida boca extraer mi leche con el hambre de un recién nacido buscando alimento. Por unos segundos la miré a los ojos, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me pareció verla sonreír.

Los lascivos y húmedos sonidos que poblaban la habitación solo me excitaban más. Jamás imaginé una situación así con Alice, pero ahora no quería apartarme de ella. Mi leche salía con fuerza, un poco de ella se escurría desde las comisuras de sus labios. Cada vez sus succiones eran más fuertes, y, por consecuencia, mis gemidos también lo eran. Arqueaba la espalda, mirando de forma perdida hacia el cielo, muy avergonzada y al mismo tiempo agradecida.

-Es muy deliciosa -dijo ella de la nada, mordiendo mi pezón sin querer. Gemí ante aquello y mi teta respondió soltando un pequeño chorrito en su boca.

Su lengua era una experta al tratar mi pezón, presionándolo y golpeteándolo con el objetivo de recibir más leche. En consecuencia, más de mi néctar salía. Mi mente se perdía, el placer era abrumador, mi capacidad de razonar se perdió.

"Yo también quiero" pensé, entonces vi mi otro seno libre, clamando ser succionado también. Tímidamente, con mi mano tomé mi otro pecho y con cuidado iba subiendo su peso hasta que, frente a mí, se hallaba mi pezón endurecido y expectante.

-También... quiero... -susurré, acercando mi boca lentamente a mi aureola.

Un gran escalofrío azotó todo mi cuerpo en cuanto mis labios envolvieron mi pezón, con el mismo ahogué un fuerte gemido. Era una sensación indescriptible, y en cuanto comencé a chupar lentamente casi me desmayo del placer. No podía creerlo, estábamos Alice y yo, chupando mis pechos a la vez, bebiendo mi leche como bebés indefensas. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando sentí un sabor maravilloso, sin poder creerme que se trataba de mi propia leche. Era muy dulce, pero no a un punto empalagoso, perfecta para un niño. Era espesa también, lo que le daba una textura cremosa muy agradable de la cual mi lengua no podía cansarse, yo solo pude desear más. 

Gemia con fuerza, ambas chupábamos mis pezones y sentía otro orgasmo acercarse. No me importó, solo quería beber y sentirme bien. Sentí una de las manos de Alice apretar mi teta, exprimiendo más leche de mi interior, lo que me llevó a un punto de no retorno donde empecé a gemir como loca. Mis ojos se volteaban hacia arriba, mis gemidos se descontrolaban, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar al igual que mis piernas. No pude evitarlo, no quise evitarlo.

"¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo mientras bebo mi leche!" fue lo último que pude pensar antes de caer presa de un orgasmo sin igual. Mis pechos ya no pudieron soportar más, expulsaron toda su leche en forma de potentes chorros que ambas bebíamos gustosas. Mi entrepierna no se quedó atrás, mojando mis bragas y piernas, también el suelo en parte, todo por la liberación de mis líquidos. Al cabo de unos segundos ambas nos separamos, soltamos mis pezones, curiosos ruidos similares a los de un beso sonaron a la vez. Caí rendida sobre los brazos de Alice, muy cansada y aún temblando por el placer residual de lo que fue un orgasmo sin precedentes. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

-Fue deliciosa -comentó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

-Jamás bebí mi leche... Sí, es deliciosa...

-¿Ya no te duelen tus senos?

-No, logramos vaciarlos completamente... Aunque vaya desastre causé...

-Te ayudaré a limpiar.

-¡No, no! Ya has... hecho suficiente por mí, yo puedo limpiar esto sola. Es tarde, debes irte a casa.

-Si tú lo dices -dijo levantándose, mas se quedó quieta por unos segundos, poco después volteó a mirarme-. No sé mucho de secretos, pero parecía importarte mucho que no lo supiese. No le diré a nadie.

Cerré los ojos y mis labios adoptaron una dulce sonrisa, pacífica y relajada al igual que me sentía yo. Asentí con la cabeza. Ambas nos despedimos, y tras recuperarme comencé a limpiar. Comenzaba a pensar que los desastres solo iban a aumentar. Me parecía muy raro, como si mi producción diaria estuviese incrementando con el tiempo, cosa que inició cuando estuve con Lily en aquel almacén.

Después de darme un baño caliente, me encontraba reposando en mi cama, observando mi teléfono. Un mensaje repentino llegó a mí. "¿Entonces sí puedes hacer baños de leche?" preguntaba Alice. Solté una suave risilla, solo me limité a buscar en mi galería aquella foto que hice de su dibujo. Tardó un poco en responder. "¿Te gustó?" preguntó, y yo respondí que me había encantado. Me envió un video de un gatito y la conversación acabó ahí.

Con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, miraba al techo. ¿Era malo que Alice supiese la verdad? Quería creer que no. Aunque ella fuese peculisr a su manera, no era una mala persona.

Sentí que podía confiar en ella.


	7. Cuando vi su realidad.

Esa noche no soñé nada, fue cerrar los ojos y despertar al día siguiente, como si un viaje en el tiempo se tratase. Cuando pienso sobre ello, era realmente ridículo. Mi amiga ayudándome a vaciar mis tetas, y bebiendo juntas de mi propia leche. ¿No era eso lo que saldría en una mala historia pornográfica? Sin embargo, debía decir que mi vida ya había dejado esa forma tan monótona. Desde que por fin conocí a Lilly; algunas cosas fueron cambiando, y cuando quise darme cuenta... mi sujetador ya no me quedaba.

\--¡V-vamos! ¡Ayer estabas perfecto! --Esa era yo, reclamándole a mi propio brasier por el hecho de que ahora me quedaba tan apretado que ponérmelo sería una tortura autoimpuesta.

No podía comprenderlo. Apenas el día anterior esa talla me cabía perfectamente, ¿entonces qué ocurrió? Había dos soluciones: O, de la nada, todos mis sujetadores se encogieron por arte de magia... O mis pechos crecieron. Muy para mi disgusto, la segunda opción era la más probable. Antes no eran pequeño, una respetable copa D, que aún podía soportar cuando se me hinchaban con toda esa leche. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Era siquiera posible que mis pechos creciesen así de rápido? Pero viéndolo desde un punto lógico, eso solo era una consecuencia del aumento en mi producción de leche. Pasé de tener que vaciarme de vez en cuando, a necesitar un ordeñarme cada día. Y todo comenzó cuando Lilly entró a mi vida...

Negué con la cabeza. No descarté la posibilidad de que el empezar a ser tocada por manos -y labios- ajenas tuviese algo que ver, pero era tan... irreal. Suspirando, revisé mi clóset una y otra vez, allí encontré el sujetador más grande que tenía, de copa E y un hermoso color blanco. En su momento lo vi como un error de la tía Rose al comprar la talla que no era, ahora lo veía como un salvador legendario. Era cómodo, no apretaba en lo más mínimo, incluso se sentía holgado. Eso me llevó a pensar que mis senos ahora estaban entre las copas D y E, un poco más inclinados hacia esta última. No me quedó de otra que usarlo y esperar que resistiese para el fin de semana.

Momento, pero si el día siguiente era sábado. Era cuestión de resistir un día e ir al centro comercial a comprar más. Si algo esperaba aquel día, era no necesitar vaciarme en otra situación incómoda.

\--Te ves ida, ¿pasó algo interesante? --preguntó mi tía Rose, ojos en su periódico y mano en su taza de café.

\--Nada especial. Es solo, em... ¿Podemos ir mañana a comprar?

\--Es raro que me pidas salir de la casa. Me acaban de pagar, así que podemos ir a derrochar un poco. Ya sabes, ir a comprar ropa, cachar la onda, ¿me pillas?

\--No... trates de hablar genial, por favor.

Ambas reímos al unísono. A veces le daba por ser bromista, y aunque diese algo de vergüenza, apreciaba esos intentos de conectar conmigo. Terminando de desayunar mi sándwich de queso, me levanté de la mesa y tomé mis cosas. Ambas nos despedimos y finalmente salí del apartamento, lista para otro día de escuela.

No me sentía con ganas de bajar escaleras, menos viviendo en un piso 15. Decidí tomar el ascensor, y para mi suerte estaba vacío. Entré, presioné el frío botón y esperé, aunque pronto fui interrumida por la súbita entrada de alguien en el elevador.

\--Uff... Justo a tiempo --mencionó una voz sumamente dulce, cálida, tan maternal como el propio concepto de madre. Reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

Frente a mí, yacía una de las amigas de la tía Rose: Laika, la vecina de al lado. Poco había interactuado con ella, no más allá de encuentros casuales en el edificio o saludos al verla visitando nuestro hogar, aunque en esos casos me solía encerrar en mi cuarto.

Era una mujer alta, diría que bastante. Su cabello era rubio, una pureza europea de calidad. Aunque su piel en general era muy pálida, sus mejillas presentaban un agradable rubor. Sus ojos eran redondos, con pupilas de un color azulado que me recordaba al cielo de verano. Llevaba un suéter veige y una falda de señora de color negro, de esas que llegan hasta los tobillos, muy simplista en realidad. En sus brazos yacía una pequeña criaturita de cabellos rubios, vistiendo ropa de bebé y un gorrito de lana con una estrella blanca estampada. Me provocó ternura solo ver a ese pequeño.

\--Buenos días, Holly --saludó ella de la nada, devolviéndome a la realidad.

\--Bu... Buenos días, señora Ivanov --respondí con algo de timidez, sin apartar mi vista de su figura.

\--Oh, no hace falta que me digas así. Llámame Laika, ¿sí? La sobrina de una amiga también es mi amiga.

Sus palabras eran muy cálidas, como si su voz fuese refinada por un músico profesional, recubierta de una dulce miel. El niño en sus brazos extendió sus manitas hacia mí. Me sorprendí un poco, y al mismo tiempo sentí bastante ternura de ver su inocencia y tamaño.

\--Kolin parece interesada en ti, Holly. No la conoces, ¿cierto?

\--N-no, es la primera vez que la veo... Es muy linda, si me lo permite.

\--Lo sé, sacó los ojos de su padre. Es muy tranquila, me sorprende que se muestre interesasa por alguien que no sea yo.

\--¿En serio? Ya veo...

Lentamente extendí una de mis manos hacia ella. La pequeña envolvió mi dedo índice con sus manitas, suaves y adorables. Era tan linda que deseaba poder cargarla, pero me daba miedo, pues nunca había cargado a un bebé. Viendo a Laika, mostraba una sonrisa ligera mientras observaba a su hija. Pronto, la puerta del elevador se abrió, significando la despedida de las tres.

\--¡Mucha suerte en la escuela! --exclamó con ánimos mientras yo partía hacia el instituto. Dándome la vuelta, me despedí con la mano y seguí con mi camino.

Tras el desastre de mi sujetador, pensar en esa bebita me alegró un poco el día. Los bebés siempre me parecieron tiernos, y me hacía ilusión poder cargar uno en mis brazos. Pero el tener uno propio era algo que difícilmente podría hacer. Es decir, dos mujeres no podrían engendrar un hijo jamás, y no estaba segura de si adoptar a uno era lo ideal. Pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando cosas que aún no tocaban, pues pensar en hijos sin siquiera haberme graduado sonaba más a una historia terminada en tragedia que un cuento feliz.

Llegué al salón de siempre, me senté y esperé a que las clases dieran inicio. Miré por la ventana. Era un día soleado, lo que me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Pese a no ser una persona a la que le agrade salir, ver los días soleados me ponía de buen humor. Al comparar ese sentimiento, supongo que es similar a la tristeza que algunas personas sienten en los días lluviosos o el temor de ver la niebla azotando la ciudad. Nací y crecí en esta ciudad de clima cambiante, no era raro experimentar saltos repentinos. Un día era lluvioso, al siguiente ni nubes había, y una semana después hacía mucho frío. Recuerdo oír a los demás en la clase decir que no serían meteorólogos para no tener que predecir un clima tan alocado.

El día... transcurrió igual que siempre. Puse atención a clase, anoté todo lo importante, pude notar cómo los profesores estaban algo cansados luego de la semana. Era viernes, después de todo, todos estábamos ansioso de terminar la jornada e ir a casa para relajarnos. Había sido una semana tranquila, sin tareas ni trabajos, por lo que el fin de semana estaba totalmente libre.

Finalmente, la hora del almuerzo llegó. Era curioso cómo aquel momento se convirtió en mi parte favorita del día. La comida siempre fue bastante buena, siendo que agunas veces la cocinaba yo y en otras era hecha por tía Rose, pero poder compartirla con Lilly la hacía realmente deliciosa. Sí, tal vez el secreto era ese. Poder comer junto a las personas que quieres hace que la comida sepa mejor. Me hacía realmente feliz.

En el lugar de siempre, sentadas en el suelo. Espalda contra un frío muro de concreto y sombra natural protegiéndonos del sol. Era un momento muy agradable, y me alegra poder disfrutarlo cada día.

\--¿Qué trajiste para comer hoy, Holly? --preguntó Lilly, sacando de su mochila un envase con ensalada de papas y un filete.

\--¿Hm? Mi tía hizo gambas fritas ayer, ¡son bastante buenas!

\--¿Puedo probarlas?

Esa pregunta me descolocó un poco. No era inusual entre amigas el probar un poco del almuerzo de la otra. Sin embargo, cada vez que Lilly lo pedía... era como obedecer a sus dulces órdenes. Me encantaba verla así.

\--Um... Sí, sí, por supuesto.

\--¡Excelente! Entonces... Ahhh...

Abriendo sus hermosos labios rosados, ella estaba poniendo la boca paa que yo le diese de comer en la boca. Tragué grueso, me costó volver en mis sentidos. Ella aún estaba allí, esperando el bocado. Sentía cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos temblaban. ¿No era eso lo que las parejas hacían? ¿Y lo estábamos haciendo nosotras? Con sumo nerviosismo, y tenedor en mano, tomé una de las gambas y la acerqué lentamente a su boca. Allí estaba, alimentando a Lilly en la boca, la gran Lilly, amada por todos, solamente disponible para mí. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. El tenedor se acercaba cada vez más, y estuvo a punto de adentrarse en la boca de mi querida Lilly, mas a último momento su cabeza retrocedió, llevándose todas mis ilusiones fugaces. Su mirada era de confusión, mirando algo detrás de mí.

\--¿P-pasa algo? --pregunté algo nerviosa.

\--Am... Holly, esa chica no deja de mirarnos fijamente. ¿Es conocida tuya?

No entendí a qué se refería. ¿Acaso alguien nos estaba viendo? Sí, por sus palabras quedaba claro, fue tonto dudarlo. Pero, ¿quién? ¿Un acosador acaso? Los rumores podían expandirse como fuego sobre leña seca. Oír a gente hablando sobre una don nadie como yo alimentando en la boca a Lilly era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Temerosa, me volteé lentamente.

\--Oh.

Todas mis inseguridades se desvanecieron al instante. No era un acosador ni alguien con intenciones de dañarnos. Solo una persona peculiar, pero agradable y sin segundas intenciones. Suspiré en alivio, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo extraña que podía ser ella a veces. No podía decirle nada, pues al final no dañaba a nadie. Ver a Alice mirándonos fijamente con una caja de almuerzo en su mano fue suficiente para saber sus intenciones. Con una seña de mano le indiqué que se acercase, y lo hizo.

\--Buenas, Holly. ¿Qué almuerzas hoy? --dijo ella de la forma más casual posible, sentándose sin elegancia alguna. El ver la expresión confusa de Lilly me causó algo de gracia.

\--Gambas fritas. Um... Lilly, ella es Alice, una amiga que conocí en la enfermería. Alice, ella es Lilly, vamos juntas a clase.

\--¡Oh! Es un gusto entonces, Alice --dijo mi compañera con una radiante sonrisa.

\--Lo mismo digo... ¿Lilo? --Pude ver en los ojos de Lilly lo extrañada que estaba. Le di una mirada de "ella es así", algo resignada a esa personalidad tan peculiar. Viendo nuestras reacciones, Alice lo volvió a intentar--. ¿Lilly?

\--¡Bingo! --respondió la pelinegra riendo un poco--. Una amiga de Holly es amiga mía. ¿Comemos ya?

Asintiendo al unísono, las tres empezamos a comer de nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Las gambas de tía Rose estaban realmente buenas. Me molestaba haber sido interrumpidas al alimentar a Lilly en la boca, pero traer el tema de vuelta solo me iba a hacer quedar como una obsesionada. Lilly comía con bastante elegancia, haciendo gráciles cortes a la carne antes de llevársela a la boca, y degustando las papas sin mancharse un poco con la salsa que les cubría, ¿sería mayonesa acaso? Alice, por parte... era un caso curioso. ¿Estaba remojando un trozo de pan en refresco? Ambas estábamos extrañadas, pero su rostro inexpresivo nos advirtió de lo que podía venirse si la cuestionábamos. Lo raro era que, junto al pan remojado, daba algunas mordidas a un trozo de queso amarillo. Ciertamente, la mente de esa chica era todo un enigma.

El almuerzo era bastante pacífico. La conversación era liderada por Lilly, contando una vieja historia con sus hermanos. Yo mencionaba algunas cosas con tía Rose de vez en cuando, mientras que Alice se limitaba a dar pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando. La historia había acabado, pero quedaba algo de tiempo antes del toque de campana, por lo que buscábamos otra cosa de lo que conversar.

\--Holly, ¿tienes leche?

Ambas, Lilly y yo, escupimos jugo al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente entré en alerta tras esa pregunta hecha por Alice. ¿Acaso esa chica no tenía sutileza alguna? ¡Además había quedado en no decírselo a nadie! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lilly no lo hubiese sabido? Ella no estaba mejor que yo. Sus ojos expresaban bastante sorpresa, lo normal al enterarse de que alguien más fuese consciente de mi secreto. Alice rebuscaba en su mochila como si nada, teniendo una expresión apática que no concordaba con la situación.

\--¡P-pero esa pregunta es...!

\--Olvídalo, ya encontré. --Fui inmediatamente interrumpida por Alice sacando desde sus pertenencias un envase de leche de fresas. Nos miró a ambas levantando una ceja--. ¿Quieren?

Lilly y yo suspiramos de alivio. Esa chica iba a acabar matándome de un infarto. Pero me extrañó lo aliviada que se veía Lilly. ¿Tan importante era para ella que nadie más supiese mi secreto? Eso era ser una buena amiga, o al menos así lo veía yo.

Para esa hora no había sentido hinchazón ni ansiedad, lo que indicaba que aún no era una prioridad el sacar la leche de mi interior. Eso era raro, pues para ese momento del día, más o menos al mediodía, ya podía sentir algo acumulándose. Eso me llevó a preguntarme: ¿Acaso el aumento en tamaño era para poder acumular más leche sin llegar a niveles críticos? Tenía cierto sentido, ¿pero un cambio tan drástico? No es que me quejase del todo, pues entre menos riesgos hubiese de sufrir una fuga en el instituto, más llevadera iba a ser mi vida escolar. Mis pensamientos fueron obstruidos por un sonido agudo y rítmico en el lugar. Era Alice, sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono.

\--¿Hm? Eso es malo... Estaré allí pronto --decía con voz neutral, no dejando que nos enterásemos de nada. Nos miró a ambas, levantándose--. Debo irme. Repitamos esto.

Con esa despedida tan seca, Alice se retiró con pasos rápidos y largos. Incluso ella podía apresurarse por algo al parecer, aunque debía admitir que me picaba la curiosidad al preguntarme la razón de su prisa al irse. Con la bonita ocasión que estábamos compartiendo... Al final no importaba, pues sabía que algo así se repetiría pronto. 

Volteé mi mirada hacia Lilly, quien se veía algo conflictuada sobre algo que yo desconocía. Quise preguntar, mas la súbita mirada preocupada que me otorgó, obligándome a callar. Me preguntaba por qué estaba así, y qué la llevó a preocuparse. A esas alturas lo de Alice ya había pasado, pues ella y Lilly ya conocían sobre mi condición especial y no llegó a oídos de terceros. Sin embargo... Lilly aún no lo sabía.

\--Holly --sus palabras inmediatamente llamaron mi atención. La miré fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo--. ¿Ella sabe sobre tu... particularidad?

Pude divisar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y el calor en las mías indicaba que estábamos en las mismas. A ambas nos avergonzaba hablar sobre el tema. Pude comprenderla, pues al final ayudar a tu compañera de clases con galactorrea no es algo muy común, y no sabíamos la reacción que tendrían las personas si aquello se volviese un rumor de rápida expansión. "La chica rarita esa produce leche. Seguro está embarazada y la dejaron". Ya podía imaginarme esa clase de escenario.

Analizando la pregunta de Lilly, me detuve a pensar sobre mi respuesta. Debía ser lógica con ello si no quería algo malo. Mentir y decir que no era una opción que la podría calmar a corto plazo, y existía la posibilidad de que nunca se enterase, pero conociendo a Alice, era muy probable que se acabase descubriendo de la nada. Siendo sincera me arriesgaba a una reacción negativa en primera instancia, pero me evitaría mayores problemas en el futuro, y Lilly apreciaría la honestidad antes que una mentira para quedar bien, ¿no? Eso quise creer. Me costó dar con la solución. No quise mentirle... algo me lo impedía, el corazón tal vez. 

\--Pues... --Traté de mirarla a los ojos, y apenas podía lograrlo. Las manos me temblaban, temerosa de su reacción--. Ella... Alice, sí sabe sobre mi secreto. Estaba en mi límite y ella... no quiso dejarme sola.

Pude sentir el aire helarse cuando acabé. No sabría decir si era el viento o el tiempo se congeló. Lilly se miraba las manos, como buscando la respuesta adecuada. Me puse bastante nerviosa, esperando alguna represalia o confrontación. Pero nó. En cambio, me miró con los mismos ojos gentiles de siempre, lo que envió un escalofrío a través de mi espalda. Amaba esos ojos con locura, quería hacerlos míos y solo míos. Cuando movió sus labios sentí que mi corazón se detenía.

\--¿Nadie más lo sabe? --Incapaz de formular palabra alguna, negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró en alivio, y mi corazón volvió a latir--. Ya veo, es bueno entonces. Me... sorprende que alguien más lo sepa, pero... Si confías en ella, no tengo de otra que aceptarlo.

Sonrió con dulzura, causando un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas. Era tan linda, tan hermosa, tan comprensiva, tan amable. Necesitaba abrazarla, acariciarla, y que ella me acariciase con suavidad. Estuve a punto de hablar, sin embargo, un sonido desagradable y agudó comenzó a resonar por toda la academia. Suspiré, sabiendo que, otra vez, debía guardarme mis sentimientos. Recogí mis cosas y me preparé para volver al aula. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

\--Holly --interrumpió su melodiosa voz a mis espaldas.

\--¿S-sí?

\--Esta tarde... Um... --Grande fue mi sorpresa. No me hizo falta escuchar el resto de la frase, supe a qué me enfrentaba. Estuve toda una vida preparándome para ese momento y estaba más que lista--. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

\--¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! --respondí al instante, sin poder ocultar mi emoción. Ambas nos dimos cuentas, yo me avergoncé y Lilly rió suavemente.

\--¡Muy bien! Nos vemos después de clases entonces.

Tras ese acuerdo, las dos nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases. Los viernes salíamos más temprano de lo habitual, específicamente a las 2 en punto, a diferencia de las 5 pm de todos los demás días. Quedando solo dos horas para la salida, todos estábamos muy ansiosos, en especial yo. No podía prestar atención en clases, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder acelerar el tiempo. A decir verdad, dos horas jamás se habían sentido tan eternas como aquel día.

El sol seguía brillando en el cielo azul. Pude ver desde la entrada a muchas personas irse del lugar junto a sus amigos y parejas, totalmente libres por todo un fin de semana.

A veces, viendo a todas esas personas, me sentía culpable. Creía estar desperdiciando mi juventud al no ser como ellos, sin salir con amigos. Mientras algunos iban a comer o a jugar al arcade más cercano, yo prefería ir directamente a casa y leer o escribir. Pensaba que algo hacía mal con mi vida, que debía salir y hacer amigos, pero era demasiado tímida como para siquiera intentarlo. Entonces, solo podía imaginarme en sus pieles, disfrutando de esta juventud que creí desperdiciar.

Pero aquel día era diferente, mucho. No solo iba a salir con una amiga, sino que a la casa de Lilly, nuestra Lilly, mi amada Lilly. Preguntándome cómo sería su hogar, no pude evitar fantasear un poco, imaginando su aspecto, tamaño, incluso lo dulce que olía. Todo era tan limpio, la casa era enorme, y el cuarto de Lilly estaba perfectamente adornado con cuadros y muchos adornos. Pude imaginarme la suavidad de su cama, lo cómoda que era, como una nube bajada a la tierra. Su suavidad, su aroma, el tener a Lilly allí, junto a mí...

\--¡Ahí estás, Holly! --exclamó mi querida amiga, con un vigor capaz de asustarme. Me sorprendí y di un leve salto por su voz, haciéndola reír un poco.

\--Ho-hola, Lilly, acabo de llegar aquí.

\--Te vi desde la ventana del salón hace 20 minutos.

\--¡Hace nada! E-en fin, ¿deberíamos ir ya o...?

\--Por supuesto. Ven --mencionó con una sonrisa radiante mientras me tomaba de la muñeca.

Entonces sentí mi pecho explotar, como si mi corazón hubiese pasado de mil latidos a la nada absoluta de un instante a otro. Su mano era tan cálida que podía derretir mi piel con su tacto, y la vista de su cabello desde atrás era como ver la melena de un corsel meciéndose con el viento. Antes de darme cuenta, mis mejillas ya estaban ardiendo y tuve que controlarme para no arruinar la ocasión.

Casi perdimos el tren gracias a mí. Quise pagar mi propio pasaje, mas Lilly insistía en invitarme, y estuvimos así más tiempo del debido. Me avergoncé bastante, y se notaba por la forma en que cubría mis mejillas mientras el vagón avanzaba. Hora pico, como siempre relataba ella, y por desgracia no alcanzamos a encontrar asientos disponibles. Podía sentir a las personas amontonarse como una lata de sardinas, o varios lápices en su caja, y lo único que me impedía perder a Lilly de vista era su mano sosteniendo la mía mientras nos sujetábamos del mismo poste metálico. El viaje fue bastante silencioso entre ambas, mas pronto tuvimos que atravesar una curva algo cerrada, provocando una fuerte sacudida que me hizo perder parte de mi equilibrio. Mi agarre se debilitó, tuve miedo de caer, mas algo me detuvo cuando pensé que haría el ridículo total frente a todos esos desconocidos. Sus brazos delgados y manos delicadas me sostenían contra su pecho, y cuando quise mirar sentí todo mi rostro pasar a color escarlata de un segundo para otro. Lilly me había salvado, por muy exagerado que pudiese sonar. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, pude ver el rubor de sus mejillas, causándome aún más vergüenza.

Duramos así unos pocos segundos, sintiéndose como largas horas, hasta que me recompusé mirando a otro lado. Ninguna dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la estación correspondiente.

El camino por el distrito de Lilly era bastante curioso para mí. Sabía del barrio del atardecer, como se le conocía coloquialmente, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo hasta ese momento. A diferencia de mi edificio, una aburrida estructura de concreto, las casas abundaban con vivos colores que recordaban al suceso que le dio nombre. Tonos cálidos y llenos de melancolía, al mismo tiempo esperanza. Me hizo sentir en otra realidad, pensando que esta era la vida que Lilly llevaba cada día. Pensándolo de esa forma, era curioso como un extranjero podía maravillarse con lo que para otros era el día a día. Para un Francés, la torre Eiffel era algo cotidiano, mas un turista estaría emocionado y encantado de observarla por primera vez, de sentirla entrando en su memoria.

Las casas eran más artesanales, priorizando la decoración sobre la estructura convencional. Ninguna era igual, cada una poseía el alma de quien vivía en ella. Los murales hechos por aficionados, los niños jugando al fútbol en un terreno valdío, y finalmente... la casa de Lilly.

No se veía muy grande desde afuera, pero podía creerme que una familia de 5 vivía allí dentro sin problemas, tal como Lilly comentaba. En el segundo piso sobresalía un pequeño balcón con algunas macetas en él. Todo era muy rústico, y al mismo tiempo elegante. Mis apreciaciones acabaron cuando el sonido de las llaves encajando en la cerradura nos interrumpió. La puerta se abrió y Lilly entró. Tres pequeñas cabezas se asomaron desde detrás de un muro.

\--¡Lilly llegó! --exclamó una voz aniñada, seguida de otras dos.

\--¡Lilly! --sonó una mezcla de voz masculina y femenina.

\--¡Volví, pequeñajos! ¿Cómo se portaron? --dijo quien era su hermana mayor, abrazándolos a todos con fervor.

Me quedé quieta en la entrada, sin saber cómo proceder. No quise interrumpir aquel momento tan dulce, pero tampoco quedarme observando sin decir nada. Era muy complicado, ¿qué debía hacer? Pronto, un dedito pequeño apuntándome a mí llevó mis dudas al basurero.

\--¿Quién es la señorita de tetas grandes? --mencionó uno de ellos con la desfachatez suficiente para hacerme temblar de la vergüenza.

\--¡Jake! ¡Eso no se dice! --reprendió Lilly, caminando a mi lado y apoyando su mano en mi hombro--. Ella es la amiga de la que les hablé, Holly. Holly, ellos son mis hermanitos. La grande de rosa es Jackie, el de las gafas es Jacob y el bribón con el vendaje en la nariz es Jake, ¡digan hola!

\--¡Hola Holly! --dijeron los tres al unísono.

\--Ho... Hola, hermanitos de Lilly --dije algo nerviosa. Los bebés eran algo, pero los niños eran de esas mil y un cosas que nunca supe manejar.

\--¿Chicos? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido en la entrada? --preguntó desde dentro una voz gruesa, de hombre, y de ella se asomó un hombre con gafas cuadradas, cabello corto y negro con ropa bastante... formal--. ¡Oh, tú debes de ser Holly! 

Pronto, aquel hombre se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, quese veía algo graciosa con su bigote de... detective James Gordon. Estrechó mi mano con firmeza, casi demasiada a juzgar por el dolor en mis dedos.

\--Soy Charlie, el padre de estos cuatro regalos de Dios. Lilly me habló mucho de ti y dijo que te iba a traer a casa. La cena estará lista en unos minutos. ¡Pasen!

\--¡G-gracias, señor Thompson! --pese a su innegable actitud simpática, me sentí observada de pies a cabeza, también por los pequeños que me miraban fijamente con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Entré con timidez, sentándome en un gran sillón de cuero junto a Lilly. Los pequeños se fueron a jugar al patío, dejándonos a Lilly y a mí solas en la sala de estar. La decoración era amplia pero notoriamente económica, desde floreros simples hasta cuadros minamalistas de la familia. Era acogedor dentro de su simpleza.

\--Y esos eran mi papá y hermanos, ¿qué tal? --El hielo fue roto por Lilly y su sonrisa--. Perdona a Jake, es buen chico pero no mide sus palabras.

\--No me molesta. Tu casa es bastante... linda.

\--Gracias, ¿y qué opinas de mi padre?

\--Además de que me duelen los dedos... C-creo que es un buen hombre.

\--Me alegra que te agraden. Se emocionó mucho cuando les dije que vendrías de visita.

\--Ya veo... Debe preocuparse mucho por sus hijos.

\--Lo hace, es el mejor de todos.

No sabría describirlo correctamente, pero sus ojos se iluminaban con pasión cada vez que hablaba de su familia. Podía comprenderlo a medias. Jamás tuve familia más allá de la tía Rose, pero solo estar en aquella casa me hacía sentir acogida, cada rincón estaba impregnado del amor familiar que sentían todos entre sí. En cierta forma, sentí algo de envidia.

\--¡La cena está lista! --resonó la voz mayor desde la cocina. Lilly se levantó a poner la mesa, y pronto estuvimos todos sentados. Le envié un mensaje a mi tía para hacerle saber que llegaría tarde.

La mesa no era muy grande, pero había espacio suficiente para cada uno. El señor Thompson reprendía a los niños por jugar con la comida, Lilly reía suavemente a mi lado. Ella contaba anécdotas sobre su trabajo en la escuela, lo difícil que era ser una vicepresidenta con un presidente inútil.

\--Entonces --mencionó Charlie--, ¿cómo se hicieron amigas? Es raro que Lilly traiga gente a la casa.

\--¡Papá! --protestó Lilly, aunque no muy molesta que digamos.

\--Um... Es complicado... --dije rodando los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada como alternativa a "su hija ayudó a ordeñar mis pechos"--. D-digamos que empezó porque me... caí de un pupitre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pude sentir el sudor recorrer mi frente de los nervios. Pronto todos comenzarón a reír, yo de forma incómoda. Debía decir que, por lo menos, el estofado de carne estaba delicioso. Podía saborear bastante talento, o mejor dicho, práctica.

La cena llegó a su fin pronto. Los niños ya sentían sueño, yéndose a descansar a sus habitaciones. Lilly y su padre lavaban los platos charlando entre sí, y yo estaba sentada en el sofá. Había sido una experiencia agradable. Con mi teléfono en mano, veía algunas imágenes hasta que un mensaje de tía Rose llegó.

"¿Cena en casa de una amiga? Eso es nuevo" ponía, haciéndome suspirar. Respondí como pude: "¿Eso es malo?" "Para nada, solo llega antes de las 9". Vi la hora, siendo que aún eran las 7 y algo. El cielo anaranjado se volvía más oscuro. Ya iba siendo hora de irme. Pronto, Lilly llegó a la sala de estar, en su rostro una sonrisa suave. Antes de decir nada, me cogió de la mano.

\--Vamos a mi habitación un rato.

No pude negarme, y entonces la seguí escaleras arriba. Al abrir la puerta que daba a su cuarto, quedé atónita por la imagen ante mis ojos. Una silla de ropa junto a la pared sin color, una cama sin tender y algunos vasos sobre el escritorio de estudio, donde habían algunos papelea sueltos. Afiches colgados a la rápida, una bolsa de frituras asomándose desde debajo de la cama. Lilly cerró la puerta detrás mí.

\--Perdona el desorden, no he podido limpiar en un tiempo --mencionó ella antes de que pudiese decir nada.

\--N-no te preocupes, es solo...

\--Nadie espera que la idolatrada Lilly tenga esta clase de desorden en su habitación --interrumpió con una voz menos suave, más directa--. Lo sé, tranquila.

\--N-no es eso --sí lo era--, es solo...

\--Perdón por invitarte de la nada, aún si tenías planes, probablemente --se sentó en la cama, palmeando el espacio a su lado para que me sentase también, y lo hice.

\--No, ha sido... una experiencia agradable. Siento que... conocí un poco más de ti.

\--Ya veo. Realmente... mi intención era esa, quería... mostrarte esto --dijo haciendo énfasis en toda la habitación--. Al principio, debo admitir que... pensé que había algo oculto en nuestra amistad, pero... tu honestidad conmigo me hizo saber que... debía mostrarte esto. No soy... tan perfecta como todos creen.

\--¡N-no es cierto! --protesté por puro reflejo, pronto dándome cuenta de lo que hice. Me asusté, entré en pánico--. Esto... yo... --Lilly rió entre dientes.

\--¡Cielos! Aún tras ver el desastre que soy en realidad, sigues diciendo eso... La verdad, me asustaba que pudieses pensar mal de mí tras ver lo desastrosa que soy en realidad. ¿Por qué...?

\--No lo sé, solo... N-no creo que nuestra amistad sea tan... superficial. Yo... estuve muy feliz cuando te convertiste en mi amiga, y no... cambiaría ese momento por una almohada babeada o... una silla con brasieres... Maté el momento, ¿cierto?

\--Un poco.

\--L-lo que quiero decir es... Aunque siempre admiré a la Lilly perfecta que todos idolatraban, yo... me alegro de haber conectado con la Lilly real... la que está frente a mis ojos. Ya... no adoro una imagen, sino a una persona de verdad que vale la pena.

Su mirada bajó al suelo, como si estuviese debatiendo algo seriamente en su interior, pero al poco rato sonrió. Rió un poco entre dientes, para sí probablemente, se sujetó la frente y con la manga se secó lo que supuse era una lágrima. Pronto, Lilly se levantó de la cama, y se paró frente a mí, me miró a los ojos con unos ojos llenos de felicidad, de lo mucho que brillaban. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, los labios le temblaban, y por consecuencia los míos también. Quise abrazarla, pero en su lugar, la dejé arrodillarse frente a mí y tomar mi mano, sin dejar de conectar nuestras miradas.

Mi corazón estalló de una sola vez. El tiempo se detuvo, mi respiración también. Esta era la clase de momento que tanto tiempo esperé, el romanticismo que siempre soñé. Mis nervios afloraron cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse.

\--Holly...

La manera en que pronunció mi nombre, poniendo miel en sus labios para endulzar mis oídos. Una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en mi rostro y no pude detenerla.

\--Yo... Quiero...

"¡Sí! ¡Yo también te quiero!" fue lo que pensé, incapaz de contener mis sentimientos por un solo segundo más. Quise estallar, llorar y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces... llegó el final de su frase, y mi mente se detuvo al escucharla.

\--Tener tu leche.


	8. Cuando fuimos una sola.

El aire de la habitación se congeló en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos. Podría haber estado preparada para cualquier cosa, ya fuese una revelación mística o una gran confesión de amor. Sin embargo, sus palabras calaron hondo en mi cerebro, apagándolo cual ventisca extinguiendo a una débil fogata. Mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar, solo me quedé en silencio, estática, sin saber cómo responder a aquello.

No fue hasta que Lilly me tomó firmemente de los hombros, sus ojos expresando nerviosismo y gentileza a la vez, que pude reaccionar. Mas no pude hablar, pues me vi acallada por sus palabras que volvían a resonar.

\--Yo... Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ello, en la manera en que... yo te ordeñaba.

Tragé grueso, incapaz de creer lo que me decía. Sus labios temblaban, mas su mirada estaba forzada a ver mis ojos. Al principio su agarre se sentía tenso, luego pasó a ser firme pero delicado. Dejé de oponer resistencia a sus manos, mis hombros solo se dejaron tocar.

\--Sé... que todo esto es muy raro, y comprendo si... te parezco una gran pervertida --dijo agachando la mirada con pena, un gran rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas--. ¡Pero...! Realmente no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió ese día después de educación física. Verás, yo... probé un poco. Luego de terminar, no pude resistir la tentación de lamer mis dedos mojados con tu leche y... ¡Es la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida!

Sus manos temblaban, toda su cara se volvía roja como un tomate maduro. Perdí mi capacidad de hablar, solo pude emitir pequeños murmullos que no se acercaban ni un poco a lo que eran las palabras. El nerviosismo, la sorpresa y la vergüenza no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Solo podía estar allí, a merced de su gran ataque de palabras.

\--No sabría describirlo, pero... --Sus ojos de esmeralda volvieron a mirarme--. ¡Pero es simplemente deliciosa! Yo... realmente no he podido dejar de pensar en ello, ¡y sé que está mal! Pero simplemente no puedo dejar ir ese recuerdo... Te veías muy linda mientras te ayudaba a ordeñar tus senos, ¡aunque digas que no, yo siempre pensé que eres linda! Es solo... ¡Agh! ¿Por qué he tenido que contarte todo esto? Lo siento, es que...

\--Lilly.

¿Por qué interrumpí sus palabras? No era como si lo hubiese pensado, simplemente fue un reflejo involuntario provocado por el exceso de sentimientos que fluían en mi interior. Miedo, inseguridad, felicidad, angustia, preocupación. Todo eso me llevó a responder por simple reacción. Sin embargo, podía sentir algo dominar todos esos sentimientos, una emoción que resaltaba entre todas las demás. Por supuesto, aquello solo podía ser una cosa... Amor.

\--¿Ho... lly?

\--¡Lilly! --volví a responder por instinto, entonces solo dejé de pensar en mis palabras--. Yo... quiero darte mi leche...

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos que parecían eternos, cada segundo se sentía como todo un año mientras nuestras miradas temblorosas se cruzaban.

\--Siempre --añadí-- me... has gustado. Desde que comenzamos a ir a clases juntas, siempre... he estado enamorada de ti. No pienso que seas rara, nunca podría pensar eso de la persona a la que amo. Ese día... realmente fui muy feliz, jamás me había sentido... tan bien, tus manos eran tan cálidas y aún puedo recordarlas tocando mis... L-lo que quiero decir es que...

No pude terminar de hablar. El dedo índice de su mano se poso en mis labios, obligándome a callar mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío. Me dolía el pecho de lo fuerte que mi corazón latía, y podía sentir todos y cada uno de mis sentidos apagarse. Todo culminó... cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Ahogué un gemido en aquel beso, en parte por la sorpresa, y en otra por la súbita sensación de calidez que recorrió mi cuerpo. No podía describirlo bien, pero era como si todo mi ser se estuviese bañando en una luz pura y gentil: Lilly. No me resistí ni un poco, dejé que sus labios explorasen mi boca con toda seguridad. Ya nada importaba. Lilly me estaba besando, yo era feliz, más de lo que jamás fui en toda mi vida. Nuestras manos se juntaron, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Pude sentir su peso avalanzarse sobre mí

Caí sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a sus colchas blancas mientras mi atención se enfocaba solamente en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba. Cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en el mar de pasión que tanto soñé. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y seguro que Lilly también. Pero todo debía llegar a un fin, igual que nuestro beso. No quise dejar ir sus labios, aun así retrocedieron dejándome sonrojada y jadeante. Pude sentir su mano acariciando mi mejilla, instintivamente me froté contra ella, sintiéndome totalmente calmada. Ya no poseía control sobre mi cuerpo ni mis reacciones, pues toda la pasión que acumulé por tanto tiempo finalmente estaba siendo liberada, y algo dentro de mí gritaba que debía aprovechar cada pequeño momento, cada roce, cada palabra.

\--Holly... También me gustas, mucho. Jamás... creí sentirme así con respecto a una chica, pero...

Devolviéndole la jugada, mi dedo apretó sus labios, callándola a media frase. Le sonreí, guié sus manos hacia los botones de mi casa. No me estaba controlando, mi cuerpo hacía lo que tanto tiempo estuvo pidiéndome.

\--Mi leche no se va a beber sola, ¿sabes? --dije con una sonrisa repleta de amor, declarando que, a partir de ese momento, mi cuerpo dejó de ser mío y pasó a ser de mi amada.

Ambas reímos ante una actitud tan ajena a mí. Pero la charla terminó, el beso volvió. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse mientras sus manos quitaban de forma lenta y cuidadosa los botones de mi camisa. La única protección que le quedaba a mi pecho era un brasier blanco, en ese momento deseaba no haberlo tenido para no dilatar más lo inevitable. A su vez, esa tardanza me hacía desear más lo que estaba por venir. Pude sentir su boca moverse, esbozando una sonrisa, acompañada por un jadeo ahogado de mi parte cuando sus manos apretaron mis pechos. Lilly volvió a separarse de mí.

\--Voy a...

\--Sí... --Comencé a quitarme mi blusa, algo difícil dada mi posición, pero no imposible--. Puedes... quitarlo.

Ella asintió, llevando sus manos a mi espalda. Suspiré ante el suave tacto de sus manos tocando mi arqueada espalda, sus dedos tratando torpemente de quitarme el sujetador. Se le notaba impaciente, lográndolo un momento después. Lilly tomó mi brasier entre sus manos y lo lanzó lejos, declarándole que no se le iba a necesitar de momento.

Sus manos volvieron a apretar mis senos y yo volví a gemir por su elevada sensibilidad. Estaba en el mismo cielo y aún no comenzaba la parte fuerte. La forma en que sus cálidas manos repasaban la piel de mis pechos enviaba deliciosos escalofríos a mi espalda, yo jadeaba sin control. Lilly levantó una ceja con la mirada confundida, entonces dio a mi seno izquierdo un fuerte apretón. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándome al sentir mi piel mojarse con la pequeña gota de leche que salió de mi interior ante el toque de sus manos.

\--¿Soy yo o... son más grandes que la última vez? --preguntó con voz dudosa, aunque su sonrisa delataba que no era algo que le fuese a disgustar.

\--Han... pasado cosas. Mi producción ha aumentado, y por eso... crecieron para poder almacenar más.

\--¿Tiene que ver con Alice y tú?

Inmediatamente me sonrojé de la vergüenza. ¿Acaso Lilly lo sabía? No, no había forma, pues Alice acordó no contárselo a nadie.

\--Supuse que... ella te ayudó, de la misma forma que yo. ¿Qué... hicieron exactamente?

\--Ella... chupó mis pechos... --respondí al borde del colapso, generando un silencio que duró varios segundos hasta que decidí romperlo--. ¡N-no deberíamos hablar de ella ahora! No cuando... ya sabes...

\--Cierto. No debería hablar de cómo Alice bebió tu leche directo desde la fuente, en su lugar... creo que la superaré.

No pude comprender sus palabras al momento, mas no hizo falta, pues descubrí su signficado cuando sus cálidos y suaves labios rodearon mi pezón derecho, y más pronto que tarde este comenzó a ser succionado por su hambrienta boca. Gemí de forma instantánea sin poder controlar mi voz. Su boca era tan cálida y la forma en que chupaba, constante pero gentil, me estaba volviendo loca aún cuando solo pasaron unos pocos segundos.

Arqueé mi espalda, viéndome inmersa en el placer de tener a mi amada Lilly bebiendo mi leche. Sus ojos estaba cerrados, y podía oír sus propios gemidos también, haciendome preguntarme si mi leche era realmente tan deliciosa para ella. Esperaba que sí, y realmente estaba todo confirmado viendo la emoción con la que chupaba ferozmente mi pecho.

El sentimiento era simplemente delicioso. Su lengua acariciando mi piel mientras la leche salía desde mi interior era una sensación que me llevaba al éxtasis más puro. Pese a que trataba de controlar mis gemidos, simplemente no podía, y no quería. Aquel momento que había soñado con tanto tiempo estaba sucediendo finalmente y nada iba a detener mi felicidad.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su fino cabello para indicarle que siguiese. Pude sentirla ronronear un poco ante el tacto de mi mano, pareciendo un pequeño gatito feliz de amamantarse de su madre. Solo pensar en ello me hizo sonrojarme más, pero no era un sentimiento incómodo, sino... extraño, de una forma que no sentí antes.

\--Lilly... ¿M-mi leche es deliciosa? --logré preguntar entre gemidos y jadeos de placer puro.

Su respuesta no fueron palabras, sino una fuerte succión hacia mi pezón cuyo sonido al chupar resonaba en mi cabeza sin poder detenerlo. Su otra mano no se quedaba atrás, pues sentí su firme agarre hacia mi pecho desatendido, y grande fue mi sorpresa al tener sus delicados dedos jugando con mi pezón, retorciendo y exprimiendo mi teta, lo que causaba pequeños chorritos de leche siendo disparados desde mi punto sensible. Ante el súbito asalto de un placer incomparable, no pude hacer más que gemir con mayor fuerza mientras mis manos estrujaban su cabello. Mis sonidos inundaban la habitación, y pese al riesgo de ser descubiertas todo dejó de importarme. Quería más. Necesitaba ser ordeñada por mi amada Lilly y nada ni nadie iba a detener el mejor momento de mi vida.

\--¡Lilly! ¡Lilly! --gemí su nombre con fuerza, sintiendo mi mente convertirse en simple pomada ante el abrumador placer.

Comencé a sentir una presión irresistible acumularse en mi vientre, al igual que en mis dos tetas. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi cerebro entraba en cortocircuito ante lo que era un inminente orgasmo. Los gemidos de Lilly aumentaron también cuando algo de leche escurría desde las comisuras de sus labios. En consecuencia al gran placer que me inundaba, mis senos disparaban aún más nectar materno debido a lo excitada que me sentía. No pude evitarlo más, y de forma totalmente desvergonzada llevé mi mano disponible hacia el interior de mis bragas. Necesitaba masturbarme de forma desesperada. Comencé a gemir aún más fuerte cuando mis dedos tocaban mi zona más íntima.

\--¡Lilly! ¡V-voy a...! ¡Oh!

No lo resistí más, ya no podía. Mi mente se puso en blanco, perdí toda capacidad de razonar y me rendí ante mis instintos más salvajes. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, yo arqueé mi espalda con fuerza mientras sentía el pico de placer alcanzar niveles insospechados para mí.

Mis piernas temblaban mientras mi propia vagina se corría con mis dedos, mojando totalmente mi ropa interior con mis sucios y lascivos fluidos de amor. Mis pechos no fueron distintos, pues ante el placer extremo terminaron expulsando toda la leche que poseía en mi interior cual fuente. Mis pezones, dolorosamente erectos, disparaban tanta leche como una manguera a presión. Por supuesto, la boca de Lilly no pudo beber tanto y acabó separándose, gimiendo al hacerlo, y entonces todo su rostro y torso fueron cubiertos por los potentes chorros de leche que eran disparados de forma controlada desde mis tetas de vaca. Por un momento, sentí mi alma desvanecerse.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando quise darme cuenta y volví a mis sentidos, la escena había cambiado bastante. Lilly, ahora, en lugar de estar bebiendo de mis pechos, estaba gateando sobre mí con nuestros rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su nerviosa respiración chocar contra mi piel. No conforme con eso, cuando bajé mis ojos simplemente no pude creer lo que vi. Ya no estaba usando su ropa, todo lo contrario, su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo presionándose contra el mío. El mayor sonrojo de mi vida atacó.

\--¡¿L-Lilly?! ¡¿Qué estás...?! --me vi callada pronto por su dedo posándose nuevamente sobre mis labios. En sus ojos veía algo... que me hacía temer. No era un temor común, como el que se tiene al ver un animal peligroso. Era más... como estar frente a algo que sabes que no te hará daño, pero sí afectará a tu vida de forma irremediable.

\--Holly... Ambas queremos esto.

\--¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?! --Su risilla leve me hizo darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

\--¿No... quieres?

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Si no hubiese estado apresada por su cuerpo habría huido en el acto debido a los nervios y la confusión. Ni yo misma entendía por qué no lo entendía. Acababa de masturbarme de forma descarada frente a Lilly mientras ella se amamantaba de mi propia leche materna, ¿cómo podía estar dudando ante algo que deseé por tanto tiempo? Quise decir que sí, pero las palabras no salían por cuenta propia. Aún me encontraba jadeando debido a mi reciente orgasmo, débil e indefensa. Lilly pudo aprovechar mi máximo momento de flaqueza para hacer lo que quisiese con mi cuerpo, mas esperó, me preguntó si lo deseaba. En el fondo, tal vez, esperaba que ella no fuese tan paciente.

\--Holly... --Sentí sus cálidas manos posándose sobre mis mejillas, su rostro acercándose al mío. Nuestras frente se tocaban entre sí, sus ojos penetraban mi carne y miraban directamente a mi alma con... sonrisa tan hermosa, mi punto débil--. No haré nada que tú no quieras. Podemos dejarlo aquí, ¿vale? No quiero obligarte a...

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Sentí mis ojos arder, y pronto brotaron ligeras lágrimas. Dios, ¿cómo podía una mujer ser tan perfecta? No lo comprendía, no quería comprenderlo, solo deseaba estar con ella y entregarle todo mi amor. Tímidamente asentí con la cabeza mientras me acercaba lentamente, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza a medida que la distancia se acortaba, centímetro a centímetro.

Uní nuestros labios de forma inexperta, apenas sintiendo el roce de nuestras pieles. Pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba besarla por mi cuenta al sentir que ninguna palabra podría expresar lo que sentía. Nuestros labios se tocaban pero solo eso, se le podría comparar a un beso entre niños pequeños e inmaduros que aún deben explorar toda una vida de esperanza y desamor. Ante ella, me sentía tan pequeña y tan preciosa al mismo tiempo. Cuando nos separamos, volví a sentir cómo me acariciaba, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, no había cabida para el habla en aquel lugar. Solo... dos jóvenes amándose, amándonos.

Lilly llevó sus manos hacia mis caderas mientras yo temblaba ante el fino tacto de sus dedos. Instintivamente la abracé por el cuello, mirándonos directamente supe lo que quería hacer. Una torpe sonrisa mía le dio permiso de hacerlo, aún cuando me ocultaba debajo de un mechón de mi propio cabello. Sentí su mano tocar ligeramente mi suave vientre, solo para ir bajando de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Mis piernas temblaron cuando sentí sus dedos llegar a la zona de mis muslos, acariciándome con gentileza mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ese lugar especial. Solté un suave jadeo al sentirla jugar con la carne suave de mis piernas, siempre he sido una chica... algo pasada de peso, sin músculo alguno, siendo suave por todos lados. Y ella parecía disfrutarlo al tocar mis gruesos muslos. Reí al ver su mirada emocionada, como la de un niño al recibir un juguete nuevo. Me volvió a mirar a los ojos y se sonrojó nuevamente.

\--Me gusta... tu suavidad, Holly. --Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar y sonreír a partes iguales--. Yo... no soy tan suave, pero puedes jugar conmigo.

Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su pecho. Allí estaban, directamente sobre mí, sus senos desnudos colgando cual fruta madura. Tragué saliva ante la idea de poder tocarlos. No eran tan grandes como los míos, pero su tamaño capaz de llenar mis manos era igualmente seductor. A decir verdad, habría estado contenta con cualquier tamaño.

Tímidamente llevé mis manos hacia sus pechos, mis dedos novatos tocando lentamente la piel de Lilly. Quise ser amable pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo tocarlos, pues los únicos que tuve en mi vida siempre fueron los míos, y siempre consideré que mis senos capaces de producir leche eran una maldición. Tuve que armarme de valor, posando mis palmas sobre mis pezones comencé a apretar con toda la gentileza que pude. Lilly jadeó ante mis toques, lo que me puso más nerviosa aún.

\--¿T-te lasti...?

\--No hables --interrumpió con voz coqueta--, sigue... Por favor.

Tragué saliva nuevamente, entonces continué acariciando sus pechos con mis manos. Sus pezones se pusieron rígidos en mis palmas, palpitando sobre mi piel. Jamás imaginé algo así, pero realmente no podía ni quería quejarme, pues estaba ante la mejor vista que tuve en mi vida.

Solté un suave gemido cuando sentí sus dedos tocar la zona interior de mis muslos. Estaba presionándose contra mi intimidad, forzando su paso hacia ese lugar especial. Instintivamente abrí mis piernas, sonrojándome al darme cuenta de lo que hice. Me había olvidado por completo de su mano al estar tan inmersa en los hermosos senos de Lilly. Sin embargo, el suave toque hacia mi entrepierna me hizo saber que yo era la presa allí. Nuevamente pude sentir la excitación crecer en mi interior, pero yo estaba preparada para recibirla con gusto. Estaba lista para lo que Lilly decidiese hacerme.

Gemí más cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la entrada a mi vagina. En lugar de entrar de una sola vez, decidió empezar a acariciar mis labios inferiores, también presionando la zona donde estaba mi clítoris. Cuando lo hizo, la fuerte corriente que envió a través de mi cuerpo me hizo tener un gran espasmo, por la presión incluso llegó a escurrir algo de leche desde mis pezones. Me sonrió con cierto grado de malicia al descubrir un punto tan débil. Me sentí tan indefensa y simplemente me encantaba.

Tratando de acallar mis gemidos, llevé mi rostro hacia el interior de su pecho, enterrandome entre sus dos pechos. Eran suaves como almohadas y cálidos como ellos solos. Pero sus pezones yacían ahí, erguidos cual montaña y lindos como pequeños botoncito. No pude resistir la tentación, pues llevé mi boca hacia uno de ellos, envolviendo su pezón con mis pequeños labios. Lilly gimió en reacción, algo que era música para mis oídos, y debía decir que estaba muy a gusto chupando de forma suave.

\--N-no tengo leche, Holly... ¡Ah! 

No quería leche, aunque hubiese sido algo agradable, o al menos eso pensaba la Holly caliente que ya no pensaba en las repercusiones de sus actos. No, en ese entonces solo deseaba placer y estar junto a Lilly, ya nada me importaba.

Seguí chupando sus senos como si fuese una bebé, sus pezones eran deliciosos y el suave aroma de su piel embriagaba mis sentidos. Mis gemidos se acallaban por sus pechos cuando sentía sus dedos frotar mi vagina, que a estas alturas podía oír los sonidos húmedos provocados por mis líquidos al fluir. Me sonrojé bastante y un gran gemido fue acallado al succionar con fuerza sus pezones. Lilly gimió también, me miró a los ojos como advirtiendo algo. Supe lo que era cuando sentí la repentina intrusión de uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Sin querer mordí uno de sus pezones cuando todo mi cuerpo tuvo un gran espasmo. Por unos segundos sentí mi consciencia desvanecerse por el repentino torrente de placer que azotó mi cuerpo con la fuerza de un huracán.

No podía explicármelo, ¿por qué había tanta diferencia entre tocarme sola y ser seducida por otra persona? Tal vez pude sentirme así gracias a mis sentimientos por Lilly, ¿o simplemente era mejor ser tocada por alguien más sin mayor razón? De todas formas, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en ello, no cuando mi mente se volvía cada vez más irracional y errático. Me estaba volviendo estúpida por el sexo.

Si bien mis gemidos eran ahogados por el pecho de Lilly, los suyos me suplían inundando la habitación. Eran cortos, con una voz aguda e indefensa, mis oídos los disfrutaban cual bella pieza musical clásica. Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar, percibí en sus ojos de esmeralda lo que era una verdadera mujer en celo, repleta de amor y pasión. Eso me llenó de satisfacción y placer, al mismo tiempo en que me vi reflejada en sus pupilas, pues yo era exactamente igual en aquel momento.

\--¡Lilly...! --gemí su nombre con fuerza.

\--¡Holly! --Ella hizo lo mismo.

No supe reconocer si era por la pasión del momento o por mi egoísmo en aquella situación, pero ella tomó con firmeza mi mano derecha y la estiró hasta que pude tocar sus caderas. Inmediatamente entré en pánico, ¿qué debía hacer? Mis dudas se despejaron de forma inmediata cuando más de sus hermosos gemidos llegaron a mis oídos.

Claro, estaba siendo egoísta, lo debía reconocer. Yo era la única que disfrutaba, ¿pero Lilly? Apenas tenía sus pechos siendo toqueteados por mis inexpertas manos y boca, pero dudaba que los suyos fuesen tan sensibles como los míos, debido a ello me invadió la culpa. Tenía que hacerla sentir bien, debía hacerlo, fue por eso que decidí adentrarme en algo que jamás había hecho antes: Tocar la intimidad de otra mujer.

Aún apoyada sobre su cadera, mi mano fue bajando lentamente por su pierna, acariciando su muslo de piel tersa y pronto pasé a su vientre. Estaba enloqueciendo, el placer no me dejaba pensar bien. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, pues una vez me quité los pensamientos y me dediqué a disfrutar... mis instintos me guiaron por lo que quedó del acto. Finalmente, mi mano entró en contacto con la humedad de su entrepierna, sus piernas temblaron gracias a mis dedos y un agudo gemido salió desde su alma.

Comencé frotando de forma lenta, pues no quería...

\--¡Holly! ¡Házmelo! --gritó Lilly eufórica.

Me dejé de lentitudes, pues también podía sentir mi orgasmo acercarse a pasos agigantados. Mi respiración se agitaba y todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con fuertes espasmos, especialmente mis piernas. Sin ninguna pizca de pena, llevé mis dedos hacia su interior, moviéndolos de forma circular y sintiendo mi mano mojarse con sus propios fluidos. Estaba cerca, ¡estaba tan cerca!

\--¡L-Lilly! --Gemí su nombre con aún más fuerza.

\--¡Holly, juntas!

Su mano restante me abrazó con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo. Ambas gemíamos como locas, pudiendo sentir el dolor en nuestras cuerdas vocales debido a tan enorme grito de placer. Sin embargo, poco o nada nos importaba. Estábamos viniéndonos, y duro.

Pude sentir mis pezones vibrar, tan sensibles que el simple roce del aire los hacía temblar y disparar su contenido cremoso por los aires. Lo mismo sucedió con mi vagina, sacudiéndose de forma tan violenta que varios de mis jugos salpicaban todas partes. Para Lilly era lo mismo, pues sus fluidos me mojaban entera, y yo lo disfrutaba bastante. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban, nuestra respiración era errática y torpe, con nuestras mentes totalmente en blanco. Y cuando todo acabó... mi mente se desvaneció nuevamente.

Era gracioso pensar que tener orgasmos tan fuertes podría hacerme caer inconsciente. Era una rarita, ¿no? Pero fue de forma consecutiva, por lo que podía entenderlo. Al final lo único que importaba era que mi virginidad se había ido. Le regalé mi primera vez a la mejor persona sobre la faz de la tierra y no me arrepentía ni un poco de haberlo hecho. Estaba feliz, tanto que llegué a temer que todo fuese un sueño, pero era tan real y placentero que la sonrisa de mi rostro no podría borrarse con nada.

Cuando desperté me encontraba sobre la cama de Lilly, cubierta por sus sábanas y cuidadosamente acurrucada sobre una gran almohada de cuerpo completo. Abrí lentamente los ojos, notando el ambiente oscurecido, con la luz de la luna como única fuente de iluminación. Faltaba Lilly a mi lado, la busqué con la mirada de forma casi desesperada, entonces un frío viento nocturno hizo temblar mi espalda. Volteé solo para ver a una Lilly apoyada sobre el balcón, dándome la espalda mientras se bañaba bajo la luz de la luna. Quedé hipnotizada ante la hermosa imagen de su cabello brillando bajo el tenue resplandor de las estrellas mientras se mecía con el viento de la noche. ¿Qué hora sería? Su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una chamarra roja un poco grande para su cuerpo y asumo que unas bragas, pues la prenda era tan grande que incluso actuaba de falda.

Me levanté de forma torpe, casi tropezándome con las propias sábanas. Me puse mi camisa del instituto sin un brasier primero, luego mis bragas usadas, que de alguna forma aún estaban... relativamente limpias. Después de todo, aún las tenía cuando Lilly me ordeñaba. El piso estaba frío pero pude resistir.

Me acerqué lentamente y ella no parecía darse cuenta. Pude sorprenderla, pero ninguna de los dos tenía energías suficiente para una tontería infantil como esa. Caminé un paso a la vez hasta que llegué a su lado. La imagen que vi fue simplemente preciosa. Su pálida piel iluminada por el brillo lunar, con sus ojos verdes reflejando parte de esa embriagante luz. Fue entonces que ella levantó una ceja, volteándose hacia mí.

\--¿Ya despertaste, Holly? --preguntó con una sonrisa cálida que me hizo ignorar el frío de la noche.

\--Sí... ¿C-cuánto llevo dormida?

\--Es medianoche ya, seguro que no hay trenes ni buses a esta hora.

\--Y-ya veo...

Inmediatamente entré en pánico. ¡La hora se me pasó totalmente! Podía imaginarme lo que diría mi tía Rose al llegar a casa. ¡No me dejaría salir nunca jamás!

\--Entonces... --Su mano izquierda jugueteaba con su cabello mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Las mías se tornaron del mismo color--. ¿Te ha... gustado?

\--Esto... Pues... --Respiré profundo--. Sí, me ha... encantado.

Sonrió suavemente, entonces se acercó para otorgarme un suave beso en la frente. Sorprendida, quise abrazarla, pero al ver su mano derecha ocupada me detuve. Para ser específica, llevaba un cigarrillo encendido. Sorprendida, no supe hacia dónde mirar y debido a ello mis ojos se encontraron con un mechero barato reposando sobre la pulida madera de la barandilla, junto a una cajetilla recién abierta y un cenicero. Volteé a ver a Lilly, quien expulsaba humo de su boca mientras se enfocaba en la luna. Tal vez fue de reojo, pero notó mi expresión de sorpresa y rió un poquito.

\--¿Esto? Creo que debí esperar un poquito para hacerlo... --dijo entre risillas nerviosas mientras su dedo libre se rascaba la mejilla.

\--¿T-tú fumas?

\--No estoy orgullosa de ello en realidad, es solo... El estrés, ¿sabes? Ser... perfecta es agotador.

\--Y-ya veo, entonces... ¿Hace cuánto que fumas?

\--Hace dos meses... Y solo cuando estoy nerviosa o estresada. Lamento que... hayas tenido que ver esto.

\--Lilly... ¿Qué te he dicho? --respondí tomando su mano. Ella apagó su cigarrillo, dejándolo sobre el cenicero.

\--Eres la mejor del mundo, Holly Lawrence --respondió tomándome de los hombros, jalándome hasta que nuestros labios conectaron. Me sentí protegida y amada entre sus brazos, aquel beso solo intensificaba la pasión y el amor que yo sentía por ella.

Bajo la luz de la luna, nuestra relación se consolidó.


End file.
